Out to sea for Henriette Cooper
by DXC-SMASH
Summary: After a long 18 years of being free from Clockwerk's grip, Rioichi and Tsubaki have been busy and meaning rising their little pirate Henriette. But sadly fearing that Clockwerk is still alive and going after their daughter. Henriette wants to be out to sea, but not knowing the danger up head. Will she be set free or have the same fears her mother and father have?
1. A cage for a little raccoon

The only thing that's stand in your way is fear, and many use fear to control others. But you should fight your fears before it overpower you, that what my mother said…..Because she was a student to someone like that

Chapter 1: A cage for a little raccoon

It was very quiet night in the village, but until a women's screech broke through the silent. At the home of Coopers, Rioichi was pacing back and forth outside of his home while his wife Tsubaki was giving birth to their first child. He couldn't help but worry since he was going to be father and will pass down the Cooper name to his new born. Then he was shock to see the doctor come out cover in blood.

Rioichi: Sir, is my wife alright?

The doctor: Don't worry, your wife is fine.

Rioichi: Thank god

The doctor: And congratulation it's a baby girl.

Rioichi walk back inside, seeing a female raccoon sitting down on their bed. She was bit exhausted but she was able to cradling their baby in her arms and kissing it, then she look up and notice her husband coming in the room

Tsubaki: Hello Rioichi

Rioichi: Tsubaki, how are you?

Tsubaki: I'm fine, I went through worst... Actually that was the worst. You want to hold her?

He nervously nod

Tsubaki: Alright, this your father my sweet, he and I been waiting for you quite a long time

She spoke to the baby as she hand her to Rioichi. When Rioichi received the baby, he saw it was a female raccoon with gray fur and light brown hair. He gently stroke her cheek, causing her to open her eyes, they were a dark brown eyes just like his and she started to yawn and went to back to sleep.

Tsubaki: Isn't she the most beautiful thing you have ever seen?

Rioichi: Yes, just like her mother

He kiss Tsubaki on the cheek, she then lay her head on his shoulder.

Tsubaki: So what shall we name her?

Rioichi: I don't know, maybe you should name her

Tsubaki: Rioichi are you sure?

Rioichi: I like you to name her

Tsubaki: Well alright then...How about... Henriette

Rioichi: Henriette Cooper...I like it

Tsubaki: Henriette it is then

Few later months later, the Cooper went on the trip to Kaine Island where's the Cooper Clan Vault is located and it was created by Slytunkhamen Cooper II around 1300 B.C., the Cooper Vault contains the fortune and all of the Cooper legacy. Only a Cooper cane can open it. Once Rioichi and his small family went, he got started making his traps while Tsubaki look after Henriette.

Tsubaki: This is where you'll have your legacy someday Henriette

little Henriette giggle but it was long until she fell asleep. Tsubaki gently nuzzles her

Tsubaki: Oh, is my sweet flower sleepy

She kiss her child on the forehead and place her down in a basket for her to sleep

Rioichi: Tsubaki, can you come over for a minute?

Tsubaki: I'm coming

Tsubaki walk towards Rioichi, and when she saw what he made as a trap for the next Cooper. It was swords popping out of the wall.

Rioichi: What do you think?

Tsubaki: It look nice

Rioichi: Nice? It took me hours to make. And all I get is nice

Then he realized Tsubaki was already on the other side, she wave at him

Tsubaki: Rioichi, I'm over here

Rioichi: How did...you get all way over that fast?

Tsubaki: I'm an assassin remember

She swiftly jump back cross, but part her sleeve on her red kimono was cut off

Tsubaki: Aw, this was my favorite. I think I'm losing my touch

Rioichi: But I don't

He hug her and nuzzle neck her

Tsubaki: I think you're spoiling me

Rioichi: Oh am I?

They share a passionate kiss and then pack up their things. Right before they could leave, Tsubaki was looking at Slytunkhamen Cooper II shine. He left behind Twin khopesh-like canes, his sarcophagus, but she was looking at the hieroglyphics he made.

Rioichi: Is something wrong Tsubaki?

Tsubaki: Oh, it nothing...So this is one of your ancestors; started this all

Rioichi: Yes, this is Slytunkhamen Cooper II

Then she place her hand on one hieroglyphic that look like a giant bird

Tsubaki: This one look just like...HIM!

Rioichi: Him who?

Tsubaki: Clockwerk!

Rioichi: But he's dead…..The old temple fell on top of him, he couldn't survive that

Tsubaki: Rioichi, back when I was still...under his care. I remember him saying that the Cooper clan started about 100 years ago….And I thought he was he was speaking of his ancestors…..But he must of meant himself….

Rioichi: But how are we sure he still alive

Tsubaki: Rioichi...W-what about Henriette…...What if he goes after her

They look at their child still sleeping, the ninja sigh as he approached his daughter and pick her up.

Rioichi: He won't…..We must never tell anything about him and we will protect her…...We won't let our eyes off of her….for even a second


	2. When I'm the age of 18

Chapter 2: When I'm the age of 18

After 18 years later, back in the village all silent at night. Perfect for two thieves swiftly running on rooftop to another, even jumping on to small points but the one hard bit of trouble keeping up. Luckily they both made it inside into Rioichi's restaurant. They both sigh in relief as the ninja in the hoodie close the door shut. He remove his hood showing his face which was Rioichi himself.

Rioichi: Once again you lack of patients, Henriette

Then the ninja in dark blue remove her red scarf from her mouth, she was raccoon with grey fur, she had brown eyes, expert that her right eye cover by her brown hair.

Henriette: I know father but I could of...

Rioichi: No, you could been kill

Henriette: but I was so close to getting that golden teapot, father

Rioichi: you have a long way to master the family's thieving

Henriette: Then give me a real challenge

Rioichi: No, you still have to master the ninja spire jump

Henriette rolls her eyes and moans as she walk to the back of the her father restaurant, and walking out to their home in the back of the restaurant. She slid the door open, when she barely walk in, Rioichi quickly push her head down

Rioichi: Get down!

They drop to the floor, right before two ninja stars hits the door. They hear footsteps and see a lit candle and the one who was holding it was Tsubaki. She was wearing a white kimono with her hair down. She made a angry scowl at her daughter and husband

Tsubaki: Tsk, tsk, shouldn't you be in bed Henriette?

Henriette: Umm…..well I was…

Tsubaki: Never mind, now go to bed, Henriette

She pointed down the up stairs, Henriette sighs as walk to her room. Tsubaki turn to Rioichi, he was giving her a weak smile. She still had that angry look on her face as she walk back to their bedroom, Rioichi got up from his kneels and follow her in, closing the door behind him

Rioichi: Tsubaki, I can explain….

Tsubaki: Oh you have a lot of explaining. Why didn't you ask me to come to!?

Rioichi: What….Oh alright, I'm sorry but if you did come with us. You would of kill someone

Tsubaki: No I wouldn't….

Rioichi: alright then, hand over the knife in your kimono

She rolls her eyes and takes out his carving knife from her sleeves, hands it to Rioichi

Rioichi: I was looking for this

Tsubaki: Then you shouldn't of left it lying around

Rioichi: Tsubaki, as much as I love you, please stop hiding knives or anything that is a weapon in your clothes

Tsubaki: I'm sorry dear, I can't help it...Now time for bed

Rioichi: Oh no, hand over the rest

Tsubaki: Rioichi, how dare you think I have more

Rioichi: I can think when my dear wife is lying to me

Tsubaki: Aww, I hate you

Rioichi: Yes,yes I love you too. Now hand them over

Tsubaki pouts as if she was child, then again knives or anything sharp was her toy as child. As she hand over all the hidden weapons she had. Soon after morning broke, Henriette woke up, she slowly got up and open her window, she stretch, rubbing her eyes

Henriette: Good morning world

?: Henriette!

She look down below her window seeing her friends waving at her, there was two female cats with white fur and black spots and female weasel the one who call out for her

Henriette: Oh good morning, Gumi, Rin and Len

Gumi: Were going to the water hole, want to come?

Henriette: Yes, I'll be down in a minute

She quickly put on her dark blue uniform like her fathers with any sleeves, she tie her hair back and blew her bangs away from her right eye but they kept coming back, covering her eye again. She groan and ran down stairs and open the front door. Then Rioichi came out of the restaurant, he saw Henriette walk with her friends away from their house

Rioichi: Morning girls and Henriette where do you think your going?

Henriette: Oh father, I am going to the water hole with my friends

Rioichi: Is that so...I'm sorry but you can't, you have so much chores that must be done today

Henriette: What but...but I already finish yesterday chores

Rioichi: I'm sorry girl, Henriette can't join you today

The girls bowed and wave good bye to Henriette as she did to her friends,she ran back inside the house slamming the door behind her, Rioichi sigh

Rioichi: She becoming that age

Inside Tsubaki was putting the sheets away and Henriette

Henriette: Mother, can you please talk to father about something

Tsubaki: And good morning to you too dear and a happy day of birth

Henriette: Oh good morning and thank you mother

Tsubaki: My, how time fly. It felt like it was only yesterday that you were a baby

Henriette: Yes, mother please talk to father about giving me a day off from work please

Tsubaki: Why? you love working in the restaurant

Henriette: I do, but father is always taking me away from my friends or doing something on my own

Tsubaki: Oh dear but it's for your own good. Your father and I are keeping you safe

Henriette: safe from what? Mother, I'm now 18 years old, can I get some freedom

Tsubaki: Henriette….I want to let you know freedom….freedom isn't something just given….It a-

Rioichi: Henriette, Tsubaki, Please come out here

Tsubaki sigh in relief, she and Henriette both walk out of the house, seeing Rioichi holding two baskets

Rioichi: The ships are back from the western countries, come Henriette. I ask for many things from Ikuto-san, let's hope he brought back what I ask for

Henriette: Yay Ikuto-sama is back!

She ran to her father and pick up a basket with excitement

Rioichi: Do you need anything while were out, Tsubaki?

Tsubaki: No, I am fine

She wave them good bye and walk back inside, Rioichi and Henriett both walk to the docks, on the way there Henriette was smiling happily wanting to see this Ikuto person. He was an old sea rat but he was the same age as her father, he bring some things from the western countries to the village. He been friend with the Coopers since the day Henriette, the thing she love about him was the stories he tells about being out in sea and what was it like at those countries. She wishes she can go out to sea as well, when she was young she always dream of being a pirate. Feeling the ocean air, the cold sea water and the dream of seeing the world. But if only her parents will let her.

When they made it to the docks, there were many people making trades, some unload or load a ship. Henriette ran around looking for Ikuto, her father told her to slow down but then she saw him coming down his ship. He was rat with white fur wearing a red pants with a brown vest, had a wooden pipe in his mouth

Henriette: Ikuto!

The rat look up with a smile as he saw the raccoon run up to him with Rioichi behind her. He takes out the pipe

Ikuto: Well if isn't the Cooper family, my favorite customers. And look at you Henriette, you keep getting bigger every time I see you and you look well Rioichi-san. Umm...where's your lovely wife Tsubaki, I have some tea she might like

Rioichi: She at home, I'll bring them to her for you and she made you a bento box

Ikuto: Ah, she's such a sweet lady

Rioichi try not to make a scowl at him as he gives him the bento box. He knew Ikuto had a small crush on Tsubaki for a long time. But they were all just friends, Ikuto opens the box and see some rice balls along Sushi and Tamagoyaki. He lick his lip from the site of seeing homemade food

Rioichi: Ikuto-san, have you brought some of the things we need?

Ikuto tosses a sushi in his mouth and covers his mouth so he could answer him and points at a wooden crate behind Rioichi

Ikuto: Yes, all of them their all in that huge crate. Help yourself takes as much as you need

Rioichi: Arigatō

He looks through the crate, Henriette and Ikuto sat down on another wooden crate as he eat a rice ball

Henriette: Did you ever met more pirates?

Ikuto: Lots of them and most of them wanted me to walk the plank but I gave them a good beating

Henriette: Ikuto-san, will you finish telling me your adventure to the western country today?

Ikuto: Oh little one the things to tell. The sites, the people, and the food just as amazing. Especially out in sea, the smell of the sea water, the wind blowing in your face and how the beauty of ocean calling you

Henriette: I wish I can go out in sea and see the world

Ikuto: You know Henriette, you can come with me

Henriette: What!? I can!

Ikuto: Yes you can, I will be short handed and need another crew mate to help me

Henriette: Father did you hear that? I can go with Ikuto to the western country

Rioichi: I did but you are not going

Henriette: B-but why?

Rioich: Because you are still to young

He fill both the basket with the things they needed, Henriette gets up along with Ikuto

lkuto: Rioichi-san, it will be just a 7 month trip. And I'll still be here for few more days if you change your mind

Rioichi: I'm sorry Ikuto-san, but she can not go. Time to go home, Henriette

She sigh and sadly pouted as she pick her basket, waves good bye to Ikuto. They walk out docks, Henriette just stood there looking at ocean and the sun almost setting down on it

Henriette: someday...I will be set free from this place


	3. My mother's past

Chapter 3: My mother's past

Henriette was upset with her father for not letting her go with Ikuto. She lay there on the floor of her room, throwing kunai knife on the celling, Tsubaki came in after hearing what happen and knowing her daughter, she would be in her room throwing knifes on something

Tsubaki: Henriette, It almost time to eat

Henriette: I'm not hungry, mother

Tsubaki: Oh I see...how about tomorrow we go fishing?

Henriette: No thank you

Tsubaki: Or we can go shopping instead?

Henriette: Not in the mood

The mother sighs from her daughter's stubbornness, she thinks she gets from her father

Tsubaki: Alright then, good night Henriette

Henriette: Good night mother

She slowly closes the door, letting Henriette go back to throwing knifes. Later late at night, the young raccoon couldn't last another minute from hunger. She quietly walk downstairs to get something to eat. As she did, she notice her mother walk out of the house and wearing a black ninja clothing

Henriette: Mother... where is she going at this time of night?

Even though she was starving, her curiosity got to the better of herself. And she follow her mother but she makes sure she wasn't seen by her. But Henriette had some trouble keeping up with her mother, she then follow her to a old temple high up the mountain. Tsubaki walk up the stairs, she stop with her ears twitching

Tsubaki: You can come out now, Henriette

The shrub start to shank bit, then Henriette pop her head out of the shrub and Taubaki remove the leaves got in Henriette

Henriette: How did you know I was there?

Tsubaki: Oh it wasn't that hard dear, your father may have train you to be a ninja but my skills are a bit higher than his...just bit

Henriette: I see...wait your a ninja mother?

Tsubaki sigh and walk up more to the temple. Henriette steps out of the shrub and was worry if she was in trouble, she follow her mother up the stairs. Tsubaki stop when she reach the top of the stairs and the path way to the temple door, She notice there were huge claws marks coming out of the temple

Tsubaki: No...I'm not a ninja, Henriette...I'm was an assassin. I came here from China to kill a clan...The Cooper clan

Henriette: C-cooper...you came after father?

Tsubaki: Yes, you see. Long ago back in China, I was a trouble child alone without her parent's attention. Then one night her home was burn to the ground along with her mother and father. But I went to a festival as this happen and when I came home...I promised to change my act...when this bird took me in and taught me how to kill...there a lot of blood on my hands since I was only five years old

Henriette: But you stop...He made you to kill right?

Tsubaki: Oh my little girl...I shouldn't be telling this but your old enough to know what your mother was...And no he didn't force me to...I wanted to do that

Henriette: You wanted to...

Tsubaki: Yes... and I enjoyed it the site of blood always makes me wanted more...I was a killing machine, I didn't care who I kill if they were old or young, just slice the heads right off their shoulders. And there was my last target...your father, my master hated the Cooper clan so much he want to kill them all, but he didn't know that your father was the last Cooper, who was alive. So I went searching and found him but at first I didn't know your father was the Cooper, I was supposed to to kill...Some how he made me feel things I never felt before...but I never told him, I love him... And I found out he was the Cooper I was looking for. It made me sick, knowing I fell in love with a Cooper and why it had to be him

Henriette: You really love him...but you had to kill him, which you didn't

Tsubaki: I'm getting to that. So I decided to kill him, right when I was but to kill him, that moment I wasn't sure if I could do it. My master came to watch but that's when I learn he was the one who took my home from me. I change my goals to kill him to avenge my family and your father's. If wasn't for your father, I wouldn't be here, that monster bird was about kill me and your father save me and he still love me...I was still shock for all the things I did, he still forgive me and love me

Henriette: So this place is where you were almost kill by that bird?

Tsubaki: Yes and it still haunts me

After hearing her mother's past, they walk back home where Rioichi was waiting for them. When they walk in their home, Rioichi was looking at his wife and daughter with angry scowl and the mother and daughter look at each other and laugh

Tsubaki: Alright dear Henriette, go to back to bed

Henriette: Hehe, yes mother

She walks back up stair to her bed room and Rioichi cross his arms as he still had that angry scowl

Rioichi: Where did you two went at this time of night?

Tsubaki: Oh we just bond between mother and daughter... and We went to the mountain temple

Rioichi: The mountain temple! Tsubaki, we promised that we will never tell her about your past, she's not ready

Tsubaki: Rioichi, If she old enough to hold a kunai knife then she old enough to know how we met

Rioichi: Ahh, how much did you tell her?

Tsubaki: Not much...just that I use to be an assassin and how we met and fell in love with each other

She walk up to her husband and slid her hand through his ninja clothing rubbing his chest

Rioichi: Oh...ummm, is that all you told her?

Tsubaki: yes but I didn't tell her about him, Rioichi. I...I senses his present there. He still alive and he'll go after Henriette...I think we should let her go with Ikuto

Rioichi: But we can't, what if he follow her out to sea

Tsubaki: I have a plan...but in order it to work, I need you to dig a hole

Rioichi: A hole?

Tsubaki: Yes and a big one...to fill a person

Rioichi: Tsubaki, you don't mean

Tsubaki: I have to go to another village now, I'll be back before morning...and I'm sorry but this is the only way I can think of and I understand if you hate me for this

She look down at ground, shedding tears for the crime, she about to commit. Rioichi hugs her tight and rubs her hair

Rioichi: I won't hate you for this or ever, Tsubaki. I love you

Tsubaki: I love you too, Rioichi

She hugs him back, cry in his arms for tomorrow will be the last time she will see her little girl


	4. To the beautiful sea

Chapter 4: To the beautiful sea

After that night when her mother confessed that she was assassin and she came to kill her father, but somehow she fail and later they got marry and have Henriette. Not too worry finding her mother was ass at least she still her mother.

Henriette wakes up early, so she can do her chores. She found a whole new respect for her parents. She walks down stairs and see her father pack some things in a pack. He looks up and see Henriette, they were both silent at moment

Henriette: Good morning father

Rioichi: Good morning Henriette, but shouldn't you be a sleep. You don't leave for another hour

Henriette: Well I wanted to get started on those...Wait leave to where?

Rioichi: Oh I thought your mother told you that we decided that you may go out to with Ikuto-san

Henriette: Really? I can?

Rioichi: Yes, you can

Then Tsubaki came in, she was covered in blood and half sleep. Henriette was shocked, so shock she didn't say anything. As for Rioichi, he smack his forehead. Tsubaki was still holding the sword, which was also covered in blood

Rioichi: Umm, Tsubaki. Are you still wake?

Tsubaki: O-of course, I am...Just long night...I think I need to lay down, please hold this

She hands Rioichi her sword and collapse on the floor, he sigh as he picks up his wife and takes her to bed. Henriette wasn't sure what happen but she didn't want to find out since all she could think about is the trip. Henriette gr bit of her things and packs everything she needed which her father did. The family walks to the docks, Tsubaki was still bit tired but she had enough strength to put on clean clothes. Henriette was so fill with so much joy. They see Ikuto packing his ship, ready to go.

Henriette: Ikuto-san, wait

Ikuto: Henriette and I see you finally gave in Rioichi

Rioichi: Yes, I have. There are some things I can't say no to and mostly to my wife

Tsubaki: Mm...that's for sure

Ikuto: And good morning to you, Tsubaki-san

Tsubaki was so sleepy, she didn't notice that he kiss her hand. Rioichi look way, sulking. Henriette was about to board the ship but she hugs her mother and father even though she was only going for few months, she will miss her parents dearly. Rioichi takes out a old book known as the Thievius Raccoonus, the Cooper family's possession. He hands it to Henriette, she gasp getting to hold the Thievius Raccoonus. She held it once before when she was young, remember that book was bigger than her

Henriette: Father, are you really giving me this?

Rioichi: Yes, it's time that you pass down the family traditions

Henriette: Thank you, thank you, thank you

She hugs him so tight and even kiss his cheeks, she ran board the ship and waves good bye. Ikuto came on board and rise the anchor, making the ship leave the docks. Henriette still wave good bye to her mother and father as they wave back to her. The ship was almost out of site and Tsubaki held onto her to Rioichi's arm, crying but he hugs her

Tsubaki: I miss her already

Rioichi: As do I...What is your plan?

Tsubaki: Oh don't worry, I have this under control

She sighs hoping her plan works, taking Rioichi to the hill that sees the ocean persd and he notice a freshly new grave. Tsubaki kneel down and places down a flower before she starts praying

Tsubaki: Please forgive

Rioichi: Tsubaki….

Tsubaki: I am sorry, but it had to done

Rioichi: I...I'll go get some more offering

She continence praying as Rioichi went back to the house for more offering. She then felt a present that she never felt in long time behind her, she didn't turn around since she knew who it is

Tsubaki: Hello again

Clockwerk: Hello again Tsubaki...It been a long time

Tsubaki: Yes It has, if you don't mind I am in the middle of something

Clockwerk: Honoring someone else dead child?

Tsubaki: I do not know what you mean? This my child's grave, I killed her. I couldn't stand her living in fear with you in this world

Clockwerk: Then who was that girl, you and your husband hugged down on the docks. She seem to take off her mother but her fur seem more grey than I expected

Fill with rage, Tsubaki got up and face Clockwerk. She clenched her fist with a scowl look on her face, it was bad she didn't have in her clothes

Tsubaki: Silent you! Stay away from her! She is only a young girl, she devers to live her life and not be fear like of you!

Clockwerk: I see...She doesn't know about my existence

Tsubaki: Why you!

Clockwerk opens his wings ready to fly, Tsubaki takes off her hair pin with was actually a hidden knife and runs up to him just stands him in his wings. The same wings Rioichi injured like last time. The bird was in pain but he could still fly, Rioichi hears the shriek and runs back to Tsubaki. When he got there, he saw Tsubaki on the ground with feathers around her. He quickly ran to his wife, hopping she alright, she had bit of blood on her clothes and she wasn't even moving. Rioichi held her tight, slowly shedding tears

Tsubaki: Hmm...Rioichi, dear why are you crying?

Rioichi: T-Tsubaki...you're alright!

He kisses her everywhere to her forehead to her hands, hugging her tight that she was alive

Tsubaki: Rioichi...stop, I'm fine

Rioichi: What happen here?

Tsubaki: He...he was here and he knows that wasn't Henriette...Rioichi, Henriette is in danger

Enjoying her time on the ship, Henriette looks around ship while holding onto the Thievius Raccoonus, never letting it out of her hands. She kept on smiling, on finally getting some freedom

Ikuto: Henriette, you mind running below deck and getting me my pipe, please?

Henriette: I'll be gladly to get it for you

Ikuto: Thank you, my dear

She walks in below deck as Ikuto she the ship. Henriette found his wooden pipe on the table as she pick it up, she heard people screaming up deck. Once more her cruis got to the better of her and made her ran up deck. She gasp seeing a huge owl slaughtering everyone on the ship and Ikuto pull out his pole and aims it at the bird. But he was shaking in fear, couldn't shot the bird with it staring at him with his golden fearful eyes.

Clockwerk slowly move his talons and just one swype, he cut Ikuto out, Henriette screams. Which caught his attention, he saw the Thievius Raccoonus in her hands, knew she was his target. Henriette backs way, not sure what to do. As she did, Clockwerk gets closer, then he opens his wings and launches at her. Flying down so fast, Henriette couldn't get away in time, he had his talons ready and claws her, she shrieks in pain. Falls to ground with her blood dripping down, she was still holding on Thievius Raccoonus with all her might


	5. All board pirates

Chapter 5: All board pirates

Henriette: Ahh...mm...Was that a dream?

Just waking up which seem to be a horrible dream, Henriette gets up from the bed she was laying down in,even stretches before getting up. She rubs her left eyes, still feeling a bit sleepy but she couldn't get the feeling that something was off. She thought she was in the sleeping quarters for the members of the ship. But it looks different and she notice she was wearing different clothes, a cream white shirt that looks bit too big on her and grey pants that were bit too tight on her with a red belt all way fasten.

Henriette was still unsure what's going on, maybe Ikuto change her in clean clothes. Then Henriette notice her relation on the morrio and see there was bandages around her right eye. She took few steps closer and remove her bangs away from her right eye and screams seeing the blood sin around the bandages. Outside of the room some of the pirates heard her scream. And huge bulldog with light grey fur and few white spots on his fur, he had a brown shirt without the sleeves with black shorts and boots, he drops the wooden box on the floor after hearing the scream.

The bulldog: Aaah, blind me...my ears. Ah, the girl must be wake

He walks to the steering wheeling and there was a golden retriever wearing a red coat with gold tassels and buttons on it, dark purple pants with light cobalt blue shirt with brown boots and a black captain hat. He was steering the ship with a wooden pipe in his mouth. The golden retriever look bit old but he seem pretty healthy

The bulldog: Captain S, the girl Shark brought back, she's awake now

Captain S: That so, well than tell Shark to make our new guest comfortable and make sure he isn't sleeping again for me T-bone

T-bone: Aye, sir

He walks to the fore top and sees a male raccoon with dark fur wearing green vest and pants, brown boots, has two small earrings on his right ear and green bandana. Was fast asleep with a book halfly open on his chest, T-bone sigh that the raccoon was sleep in his shift.

T-bone: Shark! Shark, get up!

He yell out to him but he was still asleep, so that gave T-bone plan B, he crack his fist and punch the wooden fore mast and it start to shank bit which almost made Shark fall off. He was grabbing on to the fore mast, he was rubbing his eyes, keeping himself awake

Shark: Mmm..What in the blood hell, bones?

T-bone: The girl is wake and Captain S wants you to check on her

Shark: Ahh do I have to?

He yawns and T-bone just give his angry face, which meant yes and the huge bulldog walks away. Shark groans and grabs the rope, tie to the main mast, he holds it tight as he holds the book in his mouth. He swung down to the deck and took the book out his mouth, he walks to the door to the Captain's room, the room Henriette was sleeping in. He coughs before knocking on the door, but there was no answer like come in, Shark didn't wanted to just walk in and see her changing or anything. He open the door bit to make sure and he sees her looking through some bags. He opens the door fully and walks in. Henriette didn't notice he walk in, she was looking for something, kneeling down looking through her bag

Shark: Umm, you know it's rude to look through other people's things

Henriette: No these are mine things….wait?

Hearing an unfamiliar voice, Henriette turns around and looks up, she sees Shark. She didn't get what was going on, she never seen this man on board when she left home and the first time seeing other raccoon with grey fur like her. She gets up and wipes off the dust off the clothes

Henriette: And who are you?

Shark: I may ask you the same thing?

Henriette: Well I ask you first

Shark: Ah yes, you did. My name is Shark

Henriette: Like the man eating fish?

Shark: Yes and what is your name my dear?

Henriette: Henriette, Henriette Cooper

Shark: Henriette, sound like a beautiful

Henriette: Thank you...Do you know where is Ikuto-san is?

Shark: Who? No...Do you where you are?

Henriette: On a ship

Shark: But who's ship. You know what forget that, do you remember what happen when your ship was attacked?

Henriette: Attacked? What on earth happen?

Shark: I don't know, your ship was a huge wrecked

Henriette: Is everyone alright?

Shark: No, all are dead, especially that poor white rat. Blind me, he was sliced in half

Henriette: Oh god...that wasn't a dream

She lost her balance and sat on the bed, can't believe that owl was real and he killed Ikuto and everyone on the ship. She place her hand on her right eye and remember the owl did this to her. Shark lightly move her bangs out her right eye

Shark: You were found without your right eye, something claw it out

She began to cry, but her left eye was only eye that could make tear. Then she got up and remember she lost the Thievius Raccoonus, she was holding on to it and it was with her when she was sleeping. She threw out some clothes out of the bag and continue looking for the book. Shark was lost on what she was doing

Shark: What are you doing now?

Henriette: What does it look like I'm looking for something

Shark: If you're looking for your clothes, I don't think you wanted them back. They're all covered in blood, very hard to wash off

Henriette: No, I'm looking for a book

Shark: A book?

Henriette: Yes, it's huge, thick, old looking and it said Thievius Raccoonus on the cover

Shark: Oh you mean this

He show her the book he had in his hands, Henriette's eyes wide and tries to grad it but Shark pull it away from her

Shark: You know it's quite a page turner

Henriette: Is it, now please give it back

Shark: And why should I?

Henriette: It belongs to me and it been in my family for years, please

Shark: Well all right since you said please

He hands her the book back, Henriette hugs it with enjoy, at least there something left. And her family precious book was safe, but another thing that came to mind, what kind of ship was she on and who change her clothes?

Henriette: Shark, what ship is this and who changed me?

Shark: You're on the blood skull ship which is a pirate ship and I was who changed you

Henriette: Oh..really…

Shark: Don't worry, I didn't anything while you were past out...but you do have a small chest for young lady

Henriette: You pig!

She starts hitting but it didn't hit him. And Shark just burst out laughing when he did that

Shark: I kid, I kid. I was joking lass and the captain even watch me, while I put those on you

Henriette: Is this captain of your a women?

Shark: Nope, mostly a old sea dog

Henriette: Great…

Shark: Anyways you hungry? Sleepy?

Henriette: Nope, I want to speak with your captain if you don't mind

Shark: Of course you

He opens the door for her, before she walk out, she puts the bandages back on. Henriette then walks out and see the blood skull ship it was beautiful ship to her. And all the pirates were stand in front the door, all male dogs, cats, wolves, even tiger. They were all quite

Henriette: Umm...Hello

Captain S: Hello, little one. Hope you sleep well

He walks down to the deck with his pipe in his mouth. Henriette thought the captain look bit old, even older than her father. She bow to show her respect, some of the pirates didn't know she was doing

Henriette: Yes, I did and thank for asking sir

Captain S: Your very welcome. And now may I ask what happen to the ship you were on?

Henriette: I do not know, some kind of huge bird attack it...and took out my eye

Captain S: I am very sorry that happen to you. Where did you come from child?

Henriette: From the east country in a small village

Captain S: That far, well I am the captain of this ship if you can tell, Captain S is what I would prefer to be called and this the crew and you met Shark

Henriette: Yes, I have and my name is Henriette, sir

Captain S: It's a pressure to meet you Henriette. Alright intention are over, now get to work boys

Henriette: Captin S, wait. Where is this ship going?

Captain S: It's going to Blood Bath Bay, why?

Henriette: I was wondering if you can take me back home in Japan

Captain S: Hmm, I'm not sure if I can. The ship is already heading to Blood Bath Bay and going all the way back there would take a long time

Henriette: Please, sir. My mother and father must be worry about me. After all they were the ones who told me not to go on this trip

Captain S: I see..Shark and T-bone, I need moment to speak with you two

T-bone: Yes sir

Shark: Aye captain

He said it in a sarcastic and they follow their captain back inside his room and shut the door. Shark was standing up with arm cross and T-bone was also standing and Captain S sat down on his chair and fold his hands on his desk

Captain S: What do you two think we should do? Take her back home or head to Blood Bath first?

Shark: I say we should just go to Blood Bath Bay first and then take her back home

T-bone: What were you born yesterday Shark? I think we should we take her home first and save the us the trouble

Shark: Are you mad? That'll take us forever to get back to our home and let's not forget there someone waiting for you captain. And we are low on supplies

Captain S: Ah yes. My lovely Emily is waiting

T-bone: But sir, remember that bird the lass mentioned. What if it come after her again and we all be stuck in the middle of it

Shark: If that bird did want to come after her, he should of finish her off. Beside he probably thinks she dead. I mean you saw how much blood she lose just from one eye, anyone would think she die from that

T-bone: I'm just saying we should take her home, she looks too young to stay with us

Captain S: To young indeed and that's why she stay with us until we return her home after we head to the Blood Bath Bay

T- bone: But captain

Captain S: No butts, T-bone. Shark is right it would take us much longer to return back to our home and the poor lass has been through so much. And we are low on supplies. So this Henriette lass will come with us

Shark: Ha, told you bones

T-bone: Shut up, you know you're not the captain's favorite

Captain S: None of you are my favorite and one more thing Shark. You will be looking out and care for Henriette

Shark: What me? Why not T-bone? He wanted her home

Captain S: He did but he wasn't the who found her


	6. Cabin Girl

Chapter 6: Cabin Girl

After hearing that Shark will be her babysitter, Henriette felt so embarrassed. She finally leaves home, going on her own and out at sea. But now she has to be watch by some random stranger. She felt so mad, scared, and sad, after losing Ikuto-san and being far from home, and stuck on a ship of pirates. Her life couldn't get more confusing and hard, she didn't understand why that bird attack her or what it wants. She sigh, not sure what to do, the part she most relieved is that captain S agrees to take her back home but they have to go back to this Blood Bath Bay.

Shark couldn't believe he had to watch over her, he had to find her instead of T-bone. But he couldn't just leave her like that for not his huge conscience. He wishes she didn't have to follow him everywhere he goes on the ship

Shark: Alright, lass. You don't have to follow me like a little dog

Henriette: Excuse me, sir. I have to have some stranger watch over me and I'm on a ship filled with pirates. So what else can I do?

Shark: Well...You can mop the deck

He hands her a mop and bucket, Henriette pouts when she was handed the mop. Shark sat down on a wooden crate and lean his head against the mask pole

Shark: Finally, some shut eye

Henriette: You have to be joking?

Shark: Nope, now get to work. When I wake up, I want see the floor shine

Henriette: Aah! Just know you're getting on my last nerve

Shark: Good, it might help you work faster. Oh and I mean mop the whole ship decks

He lower his wearing green bandana, covering his eyes. Henriette groan and start mopping the deck. She mumble as she mop, thinking of all the fun she would had if that bird didn't attack her and Ikuto's ship. Not to mention she been mopping floors for so long with her family owning a restaurant. And for her guardian, he was fast asleep, but he soon woke up by the sound of a bell and T-bone's voice

T-bone: It's dinner time, come and get while still hot and if there any left!

He kept on shaking a cow bell as he call out it was dinner time. Shark rubs his head and yawns, he looks at the deck and it was so clean. He then looks up and Henriette was nowhere in site. Shark goes below deck and see Henriette was helping T-bone feeding the crew.

T-bone: Alright boys, line up for some soup

Henriette: Here you are

She fills a bowl with soup and hands to a crew member

Shark: At least someone helping you feeds these bottomless pits, T-bone

T-bone: At least I wasn't sleep again like always

Shark: Ha, very funny. Anyways show the lass her new room while I'm on my night shift

T-bone grab an apple and threw it at Shark, as he walks out but he caught it without looking. Henriette was so impress when he did that

Shark: Thanks mate

He takes a bite out the apple as walks back up deck. Henriette never seen anyone caught anything like but her parents. Wondering how they are, hoping they don't find out about the attack on Ikuto's ship, making them think she's dead, well the huge bird did. After dinner was over Henriette heads up deck with bowl of soup. She walks up to the fore top and she could see Shark up there looking out

Henriette: Shark, I have some soup left for you

Shark: Hmm, alright just leave it on the floor for me

Henriette: But it will get cold

Shark: Fine, I'm coming down

He jump off the fore top without breaking any bones. He set down a crate, for him to sit and he takes the bowl from Henriette. And sat down, slowly drinking it from the bowl. As he eats his soup, Henriette just stared out to the sea. It was so dark, the water didn't look so live like at night, more calming like. She just kept looking at the water

Shark: You alright, lass?

Henriette: Yes, I'm perfectly fine. And my name is Henriette, not lass

Shark: I'm sorry, where I come from we call girl lass

Henriette: And your voice sounds so peculiar

Shark: Eh, what's wrong with the way I talk?

Henriette: No, no. I didn't mean it like. I actually like it

Shark: Well thank you. But you should get to bed, it's quite late

Henriette: I am not child and I'm not even tired at all anyways

Shark: That so, how old are you then?

Henriette: I am 18 years old, good sir

Shark: You're really 18? I guess girls in the far east, develop slower

Henriette: What does that supposed to mean?!

Shark: Nothing, nothing at all. If you don't want to sleep than you can stay up as long as you please. As for me, I have to get back to post.

He walks up to the steering wheel and steer the ship bit west. Henriette notice he and her were the only ones up deck. She walks up to him as he steer the ship, Shark looks at bandages over her right eye

Shark: I was meaning to ask how is your eye?

Henriette: It fine, I suppose. Just still adjusting on only seeing through just one eye. Oh and I forgot to thanked you

Shark: For what?

Henriette: For saving me

Shark: I wouldn't call it saving since you lost an….Umm, there is no need to thanked me, anyone in the crew would have done the same

Henriette place her hand on the bandages, so worry what her parents will say when she's comes home. They were right, she was too young to go on her own. She just wishes she could back in time and stop everything that happen. Shark notice the sad look on her face, fear that he said something wrong

Shark: Lass...I mean Henriette, I'm sorry if I said anything that hurt you

Henriette: No it's not that. Before I left home my mother and father were always overprotective of me. And they both agreed I was too young to go out in sea and they were right

Shark: So you ran away?

Henriette: Oh no, I would never. After I had a deep talk with my mother, somehow she convince my father to let me go. I always hated them being so protective of me

Shark: That's how father and mothers are. They do their best to protect their child. Beside it show how much they care, not like any other parents do

Henriette: But now they'll be very upset when they find out what happen to me

Shark: Come now, I bet they'll be happy that your still live

Henriette: You think so?

Shark: I'm pretty sure

Henriette: Alright then, I'll just go to bed now

She walks away from Shark and head straight to below deck

Shark: Good night Henriette

Henriette: Good night, man eating fish

She giggle as she said that and goes below deck. Before she gave Shark his soup, T-bone show her, her new room. It was a small room with just a comforter and blacket. She didn't mind if the room was small, at lese she has a place to sleep and better than how the crew were sleeping. All in one room in hammocks, half of them were snoring. She lay down and cover herself with blanket, she couldn't sleep. Turing to side to side, thinking how stressful things are now, but things went sorta well for her. She on a ship with nice men, who didn't want to kill her or do horrible thing to her. And they promise to take her home and were even feeding her. Eventually she fallen asleep, the next morning, T-bone was the first one to wake up. He walks up deck and sees Shark still up. He was looking through a mini telescope

T-bone: I still don't know how he does it. Stay up for so long

Then captain S came out of his room / office, he pull out his pipe. He yawn bit before putting the wooden pipe in his mouth

Captain S: That's how Shark is. And if I'm not mistake he will be out in couple of seconds

He takes out his pocketwatch and looks it, counting the seconds. And as did T-bone, he looks at the captain's watch. They both look up when they heard a trump sound and saw Shark past out from sleep deprived. Half of his body was on the egde of the boat, he was out for the court

T-bone: Now that's the Shark I know

Captain S: Indeed, T-bone be a good lad and get him into bed and start cooking something to eat for me

T-bone: Aye Captain. Oh do you want to wake up the girl as well? From what she told me, Shark made her a cabin girl, and I thought you might want her clean around the ship

Captain S: Please she is our guest. But I suppose we can put her to work bit, but it's is Shark's decision to give her work, so don't wake her up now. And T-bone, please do make something that goes well with whisky

T-bone: As you wish Sir

He grab Shark and put him over his shoulder and walk back below deck. And it wasn't long for Henriette to wake up, she wanted to help for letting her stay with them and everything. As for Shark, he was still sleep. He try to get up for breakfast but end up barely getting out of bed. Some how he end up sleeping on fore top. Henriette saw him from deck, she was helping T-bone open some crates

Henriette: How does he sleep like that?

T-bone: I do not know. It's just how he sleeps. Oh watch this

He threw an apple high up in the air and Shark caught in his sleep. Henriette gasp seeing that, she couldn't believe anyone could do in their sleep. Making her think is he even asleep and another thought came to mind, the only time he did such skill like that was with apples

Henriette: Is it me or he really enjoys apples?

T-bone: Well that's Shark for ya. He just love apples more then any other foods

He pick up the crates of apples and takes it below deck, Henriette was about to pick up a small crate but an apple core fell on top of her head. She took it off her head and looks up seeing Shark a wake

Shark: Good morning, cabin girl

Henriette: Do you have to call me that?

Shark: Yes and now I want you to clean the ship from below deck to up the main mast

Henriette: What that will take me forever?!

Shark: Better get to it then

He lays on his back on the fore, with his hand behind his head. Henriette bite lips not wanting to say anything but she sigh and walks away to start her chore but she kick the fore pole really hard. Making of shank bit and almost making Shark fall


	7. Double kidnapping

Chapter 7: Double kidnapping

Shark was still fast asleep on fore top and poor Henriette was working each parts of her bones. She scrub down the ship's deck and lower deck and to the main mast, just like Shark ask. She was on the main mast wiping it down. Henriette wipes off her forehead and looks out to sea, it was sunny day and not even a cloud in the sky

Henriette: What a beautiful day. It won't be long now, until I get home

As she looks more out to the sea and then when she turn around seeing another ship with blue, red, and white flag, it was a the British ship. It look like it was catching up to Blood skull ship and she notice down below everyone was running around, getting ready for some kind of attack. Captain S was looking through a telescope and seeing the boat

Captain S: Alright men! Get to your battle station!

Shark: Sir, you don't think he is on board?

Captain S: Oh please Shark, don't be paranoid. There is no possible way that he would on….Never mind, he on that navy ship

Shark: Great, you want me to take good care of him?

He cracked knuckles getting ready, but the sea dog look at him with a disappointed look on his face

Captain S: No, I want you to take care of the girl

Shark: What! But sir, he's after me, remember?

Captain S: I do remember and I do wish you could do something about him but we have a young lady on board. So make sure she's safe

Shark: Wait, what about Bones? Couldn't he watch over her?

Captain S: T-bone's one of the main muscle. Now go take Henriette somewhere safe, and that's-

Shark: Captain please!

Captain S: That's an order, Shark!

Shark: Fine!

He walk away, mumbling that he couldn't take part of the action. He walks up to the main mast, and shout out for Henriette to come down

Shark: Henriette, come down now

Henriette: Why? I'm almost done

Shark: You can finish later. Just hurry down now, before things get ugly

Henriette: What's happening?

She come down and place the bucket down. Shark just grab her hand and pull her down deck. Henriette had some idea what was going on but she didn't get why Shark took her to her small room

Shark: Be a good girl and stay here

Henriette: What? But I can fight

Shark: Sure you can but these boys don't play nice

Henriette: Who are these boys?

Shark: Just some….old friends of mine. Anyways stay here and don't tell the Captain about this, alright? Bye

He close the door shut and Henriette cross her arms, finally having her own fun and then gets lock in her room. Then the ship shank bit, Henriette look out the small window and the ship was next the Blood Skull ship, they were slam together. The British navy crew came on board with swords and the crew of Blood Skull fought back. Captain S might be a old sea dog but he fought like he was in his prime. He swung his speed like a master. Then Shark came running back up deck, with two swords in his hand

Shark: Ha!

He fought back with purcet skills, as Shark fought back, he felt his back against someone else back. And when he turned around it was the captain's.

Shark: Eeh….

Captain S: Shark, you better have a good excuse or you're just a stupid fool who can't hear right

Shark: I...I just wanted to help and-

?: Well, well, well. If it isn't Eben McAllister

Shark and Captain S look at the Navy ship with Red deer on it, wearing a navy gear and he was walking quite calmly

Shark: Oh, you finally show your face to me. Daniel!

Daniel: So happy to see you as well, Eben

Shark: Don't you dare call me that! And my name is Shark, not that tyrant name!

Daniel: Tyrant? You would just leave your father's name and be called a fish?

Shark: It's much better than you think!

He runs up to Daniel with which such speed and a sword in his hand. He was about to cut the deer in half but Daniel block Shark's sword with his. Then they fought each on. With their sword clashing into each other

Daniel: I can't believe you gave up the life of a royal commander for the life of a filthy pirate

Shark: It might not have the royal charm but it's better than being control by a pig of queen

Daniel: How dare you call her majesty a pig! I use to look up to Eben but now I look down at you like dirt!

Shark hold his ground as they insult one another. He gathered up all his strength and was about to clash Daniel's sword out of his hand but then another ship came on the other side Blood Skull. And it was another pirate ship, they all look up and new pirates came jumping out of the ship. They made things worse as more got into the fight

Daniel: Great, friends of yours?

Shark: Not all pirate are friends with one another

Daniel: Well then why don't you join your wench

He got ready with his sword and Shark could block Daniel but then the captain got in the way. He push Shark and block Daniel's sword. He then starts a fight with Daniel? Shark was furious that he took his fight

Shark: Captain, why?!

Captain S: Shark, I know you want this deer's head but you were order to protect the girl

Shark: She's not my concern! I don't care about what's happens now. Just let me finish him!

Captain S: Just Shut up, fool! I am your captain and what I say is law to you and the others! Now go protect Henriette, like I order you to!

The captain had a much furious look as he yelled at Shark while he fought off Daniel. Shark may have define his orders before but he couldn't ignore them again. As their fight was happening up deck, in below deck, Henriette was fighting off the navy guards. Some of them managed to get below deck, trying to steal some supply but end up finding Henriette. She knock out some thanks to her fighting skills, from being trained by a ninja and assassin. When she high kick the last guy down, she stop to catch her breath

Henriette: Whoa….Shark wasn't kidding. These boys don't play nice…

She then notice her bandages getting loose, she try to tighten them. But while her guard was low a navy dog put a sack over her and she struggle to get free. They toss her in a chest, they carry the chest out, Shark made it below after the navy dogs took Henriette away. He saw that there was a fight and Henriette was gone

Shark: No, no, no….S is gonna kill me and use my body as a footstool

He panicked a bit, then trip on Henriette's bandages. He pick them up and he just notice a chest they stole while back is gone

Shark: No...they didn't put her in chest, did they?

He runs out and looks for the chest but it was hard to see from where he was standing and with the huge mix fight. Then he saw it, in the hands of the pirates from the other ship, they hop about on their ship and it start sailing away. Shark runs after them before they got back on. The other pirate ship was sailing away, with a male skunk wearing Caribbean cloths like captain S's cloths but a green coat and yellow shirt with grey boots and deep green captain hat. He was steering the ship away from the fight. He sigh as he steered

?: You don't seem happy, Edward

Then another male skunk wearing a yellow haori and green hakama, the clothes look more like formal Japanese attire. The other skunk approach the other skunk named Edward. And these skunk look so much alike but their clothing

Edward: Well of course, I am not. All you wanted to steal was the maps and documents from the Navy. What are you even planing, Roy?

Roy: Please you have to be the stupidest one, we need to know which route the navy is heading so we can give them slip. Trading hasn't been very pretty these months

Edward: Still we could attack the navy ship without being involved with that other ship, there a code against that

Roy: Still...No wonder, father favorite me the most

Edward: Are you asking for your death wish, Roy? Because I won't hold back

He takes out his sword and points the sharp tip at Roy. But he was calm, didn't even move an inch or flich. Roy didn't take seriously Edward as much as even a threat since he is his brother

Roy: You are really planning to kill your only brother?

Edward: If he keeps on with that attitude I might

He was still hold his sword out, then one of their sailors, a small beaver, came up to them with news

The beaver: Captain's, me and the crew have a chest, we stole from those navy dogs. And we are waiting for you to open it, since of has a lock

Roy: Well let's have a look. Right, Edward?

Edward: Right, better than getting papers

He puts his sword away and they follow their sailor to the chest and the rest of their crew were surrounding the chest

Edward: Looks big enough to have some goods

Roy: Some of the men say it was very light, probably empty

Edward: Well then, we should have a look inside it

He takes his sword of its sheath, pried open the lock. But it still didn't seem to open. He stood up and slash the lock off the chest, making the broken lock fall off the chest. Then one of the crew mates slowly lifts the lab of the chest but then was stop when Roy and Edward dodge a bullet, from the where it was shot was somewhere very high. They both look up, seeing someone on the fore top and jumps down to the deck with breaking a bone. It was Shark with a pistol in his hand

Shark: Very sorry, that I snuke board gentlemen. But I do believe you took something of mine

The other pirates pull out their swords and other weapons, Roy had his hands tunk in his haori, he walks in front of them and rise his hand up to make them to put their weapons back

Roy: Please you can put those away, it's only one man

Edward: He's right, so let me take care of him

He crack his knuckles couldn't wait to get to do something today, but before he could take a step closer to Shark. His brother stop him by grabbing his shoulder

Roy: Wait a second, Edward. What is it that you claim is yours, sir?

Shark: Well couldn't call her mine, but you took a girl from my ship and would be very happy to have her back if you don't mind

Roy: A Girl? We didn't take any-

The sailor: Ahh...Captains, there a girl in the chest

They turn around and saw Henriette inside the chest, it was a shocking surprise. Shark sigh in relief that she was fine, even though she was tie up but still alive. Roy walks up to chest and then kneel down, taking a good look at her

Roy: What do you know, we did steal a girl

Edward: And you'll have to fight me to get her back!

He grab a plank of wood and was about to use on Shark but he block it. With his mouth, everyone gasp but Roy, who was clam out of everyone. Edward try to pull the plank out of Shark mouth but Shark had a good grip on the wood and his teeth were so deep into it. He start making a growling sound and pull the plank right out of Edward's hand and breaks it with his teeth by snapping it into two. Everyone saw how sharp his teeth were

Edward: What...In the world are you?

Shark: Just a raccoon, my dear good man...With very sharp teeth

Edward: I'll make sure all of those teeth of yours-

Roy: Enough Edward, he can have the girl back

Edward: What?! But why, Roy?

Roy: Because this girl is no use to us if we're going to sell her. She doesn't have a right eye

He pull her bangs away from her right eye, most of the other men back away. Edward didn't even care if Henriette was any use to them at all. He start to throw punches at Shark and he start blocking each one. Roy sighs with his brother being so stubborn, he unties Henriette and helps her out of the chest. Then he start circling around her, Henriette wasn't sure what he was doing but she could he was Japanese like her, because of his clothes

Roy: Yes, yes, you won't due for barely couple of pound sterling

Henriette: What does that supposed to mean?

Roy: It means you won't be sell as much as a barrel of apples

Shark: Hey apples are more worth than that!

Henriette: Are every men in the west are perverts?

She roll her eye and then Roy pull out his sword as he walks bit closer to Shark and Edward's fight

Roy: Brother, do you need any help?

Edward: Stay out of this, Roy. This raccoon is mine

Shark: Now, now boys no reason to fight over me

Roy: Just kill the fool

The beaver from earlier came up him and gently tug on his hakama, getting his attention. At first he was bit nervous on speaking to him

The beaver: Umm...Sir, what do we about the one eye girl?

Roy: Oh….Hmm, just do what you want to her. I don't care, what about you Edward?

Edward: Do you see me care-

His words were stop when Shark punch him in the gut, Edward kneel down, holding his stomach in. Trying not to turn up his inside, Shark punch him really hard. He walks closer to the skunk and grab him by his coat and pull his gun, placing it against his forehead

Shark: I want you to let the girl and me go and gives a boat as well or your brother won't have to worry about headaches

Roy: You really think I care?

Edward: Roy….

Roy: Gone on and kill my only brother

Shark: Are you trying to tempt me with guilt?

Roy: It is working isn't. You don't have the heart or gut or what other pirates say, to kill him. But you seem wanting to end someone else's life

Henriette wasn't sure what Roy was trying to say, but whatever he's saying to Shark seem to be annoying. Shark just wanted to shut the other skunk so badly but he realize Henriette was standing there, he couldn't horribly kill him in front of her. So being the bigger man, Shark let's Edward go. He was trying to catch his breath when Shark let him go and he look at him with a angry look

Shark: Be glad you have a rat of brother

Then out of nowhere the Blood skull ship came in the nick of or finally in time. T-bone place down a huge wooden plank to help them get on the other ship. Captain S was the first one to walk across and get on the other ship. He had his cane with him

Captain S: Hello gentlemen, I believe you have my two crew mates on board

Roy: We do and they have caused nothing but trouble , old dog

Captain S: Oh you know how the youngest one works. Anyways how about we have them back and be on our merry old way

At first Roy didn't want to just given lightly but when he saw T-bone. He felt threatened with them having a big man with so much muscle. He didn't want to see how things would end if he did refuse. Being the one with much more brains than his brother, he put his sword back in the sheath.

Roy: Alright, you can have them back

Edward: Roy, are we going to just give so easily?

Roy: We have no choice, after all I don't to get in a fight with their huge bull dog. If you do, than be my guest

Captain S: Smart choice lad, come Shark and Henriette. Let's get going

They both noded, Shark grab Henriette's hand and walks to the plank. But Henriette look back once at the brothers. She couldn't believe that one of the brother was so cold and very risk taking on his brother. After the Blood skull ship was far from the other ship and getting back into the main waters to home. Shark, Henriette, and T-bone were sitting down on wooden boxes

Shark: So had did y'all find us?

T-bone: Well one of the fellers saw you jump into the other ship and knew something was wrong. The Captain seem so pale when he heard

Shark: Didn't think he would be worry about me?

T-bone: He wasn't worry about you, Fool. Just Henriette, he was worry about

Henriette: Really? My, didn't think he care so much about me?

T-bone: He's a good soul

Shark: Moving on. So did he get Daniel?

T-bone: No, the navy ran away with their tails….I forgot how that saying went

Captain S: Oh Shark, my good and very obey boy. Please come in my room

Hearing His voice from his room, made Shark fear for his life. He trembled as he got up and walks into the Captain's room. Once he was inside, the door shut close. Henriette gulp, that Captain S will do something horrible to Shark

Henriette: T-bone, what is the captain going to do Shark?

T-bone: He must be giving Shark a punishment for disobeying orders

Henriette: What was he supposed to do?

T-bone: He was supposed to keep an eye on you. But he failed

Henriette: But it wasn't his fault that I was kidnapped

T-bone: Well you were taken by those navy dogs, which was his fault

Henriette: What are navy dogs?

T-bone: There….There like guards of the law, you could say. But they sever under the queen

Henriette: A queen?

T-bone: Aye, the queen of England. A real pain in the neck

Henriette: Oh

An hour or so, inside the Captain's room. Shark was being punished by Captain S. He was using Shark like a footstool, S was also sitting down so comfortably while also smoking his pipe

Shark: Captain S, this is so degrading

Captain S: Then you should of kept a good on eye Henriette

Shark: Aahh….No fair

* * *

The twins, Roy and Edward belong to supertinagirl6


	8. Fish food

Chapter 8: Fish food

Still continue his punishment, Shark was being used like a foot stool by the captain. He couldn't feel his arms and legs anymore from kneeling on the grounds for hour or so. Then T-bone opens the door bit to see if they were still inside and wanted to see how Shark was handling his punishment.

T-bone: Captain….Oh Shark, may I say you look much better as a living foot stood

Shark: Why don't you go swim with the fishes, Bones

Captain S: Enough boys. T-bone, isn't almost time for dinner?

T-bone: Don't worry about that captain, the lass has it covered

Shark: Wait, did you say Henriette is cooking dinner?

T-bone: Aye, she said she wanted to make some kind of dish that her father makes

Captain S: Wonder what that is?

Shark: Same here….Captain, isn't also time for my punishment to be over?

Captain S: Hmmm….Let us look at the hour glass

They all look at the hour glass on the small table and all the sand was already down to the bottom of the glass. Not sure how long that was, Shark had a furious look on his face and got up, making the captain's feet slid off his back. He walks out of the Captain's room with a sore back

T-bone: Captain...You think you gone bit hard on Shark?

Captain S: Of course not, the lad went through something much more painful than this. After all these years, he still can't forget her…

Outside of the captain's room, Shark was walking to the galley as he rubs his back. He really didn't think much of the Captain's punishments since he has broke his orders more than once

Shark: Aahh….This pain is much worse than…

He stop when he saw the crew members were standing in front of the way to the galley. He snatch his heand, confuse on why their doing that. Then hearing a humming coming from Henriette, he kind of knew what they were doing know. He cough to get all their attention

Shark: Um, gentleman? You do know it's quite rude to watch the lass working when you all should be doing your own work! Now get to it!

He growled, showing his sharp teeth which everyone on ship knew about it. Which kind made them scareds, they all went back to work. Shark laugh on how much they were scared of his teeth. He poked his head inside the galley,seeing Henriette working. She was chopping up vegetables and fish, and making what seem like rice. He shug and sat down on a wooden crate and rest his back against the wall of the ship.

Finally it was time for dinner, everyone were in hurry to see what Henriette made, since it been a while a girl cook for them. They were all hoping for something good, but Shark. He really didn't care much about what food was sever to him. He was just eating apple as he sat down. T-bone pat his back bit hard making him drop his apple. It hit the ground with only a few bite marks

T-bone: Come on Shark. Stop with those apples of yours

Shark: Mark my words, Bones. I'll break every inch of your-

Henriette: It's ready!

She comes in with some plates and excitement, she set down the plates with sushi on them. Everyone and Shark weren't sure what it was, some of them point the sushi with their folks and spoon. A black husky wearing a light blue shirt with dark lime green pants, was sitting next to T-bone whispers in his ear

The black husky: Umm….T-bone, what in the world did the lass made?

T-bone: I...I have no idea, Jeremy

Then S came in, he wanted to try some of Henriette's cooking. But he noticed everyone was quite it and looking at him.

Captain S: ….So what are we having my dear child?

He sat down in his chair, just as Henriette set down his plate with sushi and rice balls. He too was looking it funny. He pick up the sushi and sniff it. Shark looks at, he didn't think she would make something so small and he only has three on his plate

Captain S: Henriette, what is this?

Henriette: It's sushi. I'm guessing you men never had any

T-Bone: You can say that...It this some kind of fancy food?

Henriette: Well it's not that fancy, it's just raw fish with rice and seaweed wrap around it

Everyone but Shark looks at her when they heard seaweed. S got up and went into the kitchen and stuff a few breads and bottle of whisky in his coat pocket and walks out of gally. Everyone but Henriette knew why he went in the kitchen and left them to eat Henriette's fish food. He pop his head back in

Captain S: Henriette, thank you for the food….But sadly I'm quite full and I should get some rest. And enjoy your meal boys….

Henriette: Alright sir

Everyone but Shark: B-b-b-ut captain?

Captain S: No buts, now eat…

He walks back inside his room. Leaving them all to eat, some of them push the plates away. And wish T-bone made his chowder soup intend. It was sad since no one likes how he makes it, even the S. Henriette was still waiting for someone to take a bite at least, she cross her arms together

Henriette: Is no one else hungry?

She had a cute but sad puppy like face, making everyone feel bad. But they couldn't eat it if their lives depended on it. But then Henriette start to hear munching sound, she saw Shark eating it. He toss another in his mouth, then eating the last one on his plate. Everyone and especially Henriette looks at him

Shark: What? If there something on my face?

Jeremy: You really ate that?

Shark: Yes, why wouldn't I? It's food and it's way better than eating T-bone's chowder slop

T-bone: Hey, I make it the way my mother makes it

Shark: Look the point is when a young lady makes a meal you have to eat every small morsels. And to tell the truth it is better than Bone's soup

Everyone else looks at each other and gulp as they took a bite of the food. Most of them were surprised on how good it was. It tastes it strange but still good to eat, then some of the others wanted seconds. Henriette couldn't believe Shark stood up for her food, she then saw Shark smiling at her. For some reason she couldn't help but blush, but no one notice. After dinner was over, it was so quiet up on deck. The only ones up was Shark, he just stand watch while everyone fast asleep. Which he thought everyone was but Henriette came out of the gally with a plate of rice balls. Shark roll his eyes that she was up with him again but at least she brought him a snack.

Shark: Henriette shouldn't you be a sleep?

Henriette: Well if that's a strange way to say thank for bring you a midnight treat

Shark: Well it's my way…..And thank you for dinner by the way

Henriette: I should be the one to thanked you. No one really wanted to try my food if hasn't been for you

Shark: It wasn't really my doing. It was just food and would have been a waste if no one ate

He pull out two wooden boxes for them to sit on. Shark then grab one rice ball from Henriette's plate, as he eats it, Henriette stares at him and slowly leans in closer to Shark swallow his food fast and leaning back

Shark: Lass...What are you doing?

Henriette grab his cheeks and made him show his teeth. Just like before he had sharp teeth, sharp than other she ever seen. It was like he was really a shark, which wonder her. Shark try not to move for the sake of the plate with food on her lap might fall

Henriette: Hmm, you really have such teeth. Strange I never notice that before until you broke that small plank with these

Shark: Can….You please...let go of my face…

Henriette: Oops, so sorry

She lets go of his cheeks, then eats one of her rice balls. Shark rub his cheeks, to think she could've grab them a bit gently. He grab another rice ball and eats peacefully

Henriette: I have a question

Shark: Oh?

Henriette: Why do they call you Shark? Is it because of your teeth?

Shark: It's one of the reason...But no

Henriette: Then what is the real reason?

Shark: Shark it's a name my real friends use, it's not really my name

Henriette: Then what is your real name?

Shark: No can do, lass. I promise myself that I would never tell another soul as long as I live. Only people close to me knows about it

Henriette: But I am your friend, am I not?

Shark: Ha….You want to know what you are to me?

He got up with arms behind his about after he finished his rice ball. Henriette kind of noded, she was hopping he would consider her as friend since the time they known each other. He lean in closer to her and whispers

Shark: You are….A real pain in the neck

Henriette: Say what?

He pull away, but he stop when he saw the sad look on Henriette's face. And thought maybe he went too far but at the same time he kind of meant it.

Henriette: I'm really that much bother to you

Shark: Look, I'm try to say this in a gentle way. You are just order. The captain ordered me to look after you until we get you home. So mainly for the time being you're stuck with me until I die. So no, I don't consider you as a friend or anything else but an order by the captain

Henriette pouted as he tells her that she was never thought as friend once. Just a task that captain put on his lap, without his asking. Henriette might not still believe that she was going out to sea, then getting attack by a bird, losing her eye, getting cared by pirates, follow by getting kidnaped and now Shark telling her, that he really didn't care what she was to him. She then got up and throw a rice ball at him, but it splattered all over his chest. It was all sticky from the rice

Shark: Henriette, what the-

And again she threw another one at him before he could finish. And this time, the second rice ball land bit more up on his chest. Lastly she threw the last at his face, which made Shark bit more annoyed

Shark: Alright! You dirty lass, then come here!

Henriette: Eek…

She starts to run as Shark was coming closer to her. Shark wipe off the rice off his face before running after her. They were like cat and mouse, but the ship wasn't that big to run forever and Shark advantage since he knows every inch of the ship. He was about to caught up to her and as he was about to jump her. But Henriette immediately jump up the fore boom, then she climbed up the fore with bare hands

Shark: Why you little monkey….

He grab hold of a rope hanging on the pole and use to climb up, and the next thing he knew, he was tie up in different ropes hanging from the main mast. Dangling from the ground, with Henriette on the main deck, laughing

Shark: Henriette, your are a little…..devil. You know that right

Henriette: Heh heh. I would know

Captain S: What in dickens, you two doing at this time of night

Henriette jump a little when the captain walk behind her without her knowing. He yawn as he tried to open his eyes bit, from being awake of the sounds of yelling. He look up and saw Shark all tied up and dangling from the main mast

Captain S: Shark….How did you get tied up like that?

Shark: Ask the little devil herself

Captain S: Hm, Henriette? You did this?

Henriette: Umm….Perhaps

Captain S: Well good job, my dear

Henriette and Shark: Eh?

Shark: You're really complimenting her?!

Captain S: Yes, she has a good skill of tying. Anyways you should go to sleep, child

Henriette: Yes sir

She bow and walks back inside the low deck, as S gets Shark down. It was no problem for him to untie Shark. Once Shark was down, he grab an apple from the barrel. And he look at the captain as he ate

Shark: I still can't see why you put that girl under my watch

Captain S: Because you found her

Shark: But that's not the case

Captain S: Perhaps. There is another reason why I did

Shark: Another reason?….S, what are you planing...

He only look away for one second and S was gone, just like that. Shark rub his head in confusion, but it didn't bother him that much. Below deck Henriette open her door to her small room

Captain S: Henriette

Henriette: Eek! Captain…. Sneaking up like that. Wait, how do you do that?

Captain S: Not sure, it's a gift. Henriette, I want tell you, not to give up on Shark

Henriette: Give up, but captain….He just so complicated. One moment he all cheer in his strange way and the next he acts cold

Captain S: It's just the way he is. You would think the same, if you knew how he was raised as a child

Henriette: Captain, what happen to him?

Captain S: That I can not tell you yet. In time you will learn. I need you to lightly his spirit and heal his heart

Henriette: Heal him? But he doesn't seem ill

Captain S: He not…He broken inside. Henriette, please promise me. You'll do your best to heal him

Henriette: Um, alright sir….

She wasn't sure what she walk into or how to get out. That night Henriette couldn't sleep, she didn't understand why or what the captain wanted her to do. But she couldn't say no to him, beside she really wanted to know what happen to Shark.


	9. The one eye Cooper part 1

Chapter 9: The one eye Cooper part 1

Continuing her promise to captain S, on lightly up Shark's spirit. Whatever that meant in Henriette's mind. She wasn't sure how, making her roll around in her bed, trying to fall asleep. Then her mind wander off on the Thievius Raccoonus, sitting on the small table with a burn out candle next to it. Makes her wonder about her mother and father. Even though she been away from home for at least a month, with a ship full of pirates.

Henriette got up and pick up the Thievius Raccoonus. She read a few pages from it, when she was little. She never got to fully finish it.

Henriette: Hmm, maybe just a few pages

She lit the candle and begins reading. Without notice the hours past by, Henriette actually finish the whole book. The sun was barely rising and Henriette puts the book down as she lay on the bed, to get a few minutes of sleep. But sadly a sound of knocking made her groan

Henriette: Mm...Five more…

Shark: Henriette, wake up

He kept knocking until he open the door bit. Henriette grab her blanket and cover herself more with it.

Shark: Oh come now lass. It's time to get up and get to work

He walks in and pull the sheets away from her. And bit of sun light hit her face, she use her arm to cover her face. Henriette was use to staying up all night since that was part of her training but she wasn't so use to being awake so early, unless it fishing season.

Shark: Huh….You look like you haven't slept all night

Henriette: I was doing some night reading….Ah, can I sleep a few more minutes?

Shark: Nope, you have some work to do. You're not staying here for free, you know?

Henriette: Ah, yes. That wouldn't be the gentleman's way, wouldn't it?

Shark: I don't consider myself a gentleman when I have to watch over a little girl

Henriette: A little…Fine, I'm up

She gets up from her bed, pouts. Shark shook his head as he walk out of her room and close the door behind him. She lay back down again as he did and remembers the promise she made with the captain. As the day went on Henriette made sure she kept a good eye on Shark, seeing what makes him tick or anything else he does. Bit Shark started to notice her little investigation. He and Henriette were on the main mast pole tiring, well he was tiring while she watch him

Shark: Alright, what is it?

Henriette: What? I don't understand what you mean?

Shark: Look I know you been keeping some watch on me all morning. Now spill it

Henriette: I still don't know what you're saying, Shark

Shark: It the captain, isn't it?

Henriette: Umm….

Shark: I knew it! What is he planning? Tell me

Henriette: I don't know...And he never told me to do anything

She pout and look away from him. Shark still want to know if she was hiding something. And something in his guts told him that there was something going on. He grab Henriette's hand and made her look at him, straight into his eyes

Shark: Look I had up to here. Now tell me what he said to you last night

Henriette: He didn't say anything….

Shark: I'm am your guardian….or whatever. And you have to do as I said. My words are law to you and you have to follow them

She trembled never seeing this side of Shark before, expected when he came to rescue her from the other pirates. He was still holding her hand, Henriette could see he was getting more furious, he started to show not of his teeth

Henriette: N-No...No, there not!

She yanked her hand away from him and slap him across the face. The sound of the slap was loud almost everyone heard it. As did T-bone, he was steering the ship and accidentally swerve when he heard the slap and almost crash the ship on the beach of an island. It was sitting on the bit of the beach, it cause the ship to shake bit and made Shark fell off the pole and onto some barrels, almost softened his fall

Shark: Ah….My back

Henriette gasp, luckily she was still on the main mast pole. She thought it was her fault he fell. Jeremy and a large, slender, muscular Indian tiger with black stripes, wearing a almost rip purple shirt and black pants with a large sharp sword around his waist, help Shark

Jeremy: You alright, Shark?

Shark: I'm fine. Thank you, Rajah and Jeremy

Rajah: Oh, let me guess. The girl slapped you

He point at Shark's right cheek, it had Henriette's handprint and it was bright red. Which made some of the crew members laugh. Shark rub his cheek from the slap, he looks up at Henriette. He wasn't happy when he did. Then S came out of his quarters

Captain S: What in bloody….where are we?

He removed his hat and stretch his head in confusion. Which everyone was even T-bone. Since he was the one steering the ship. S walks up to him as he puts his hat back on

Captain S: What in the where were you thinking, T-bone?

T-bone: I-I'm so sorry, sir. I heard a something...like a slap and I kind of...swerve

Captain S: I see….Your off of steering duty for a few days

T-bone: Aw…

Captain S: I say, where are we?

He saw that they were stuck on island, that he never seen before and didn't on passing, which made him stretch his head bit. Then a siamese cat with a yellow vest and blue like shorts unroll the map on the table and check the route they were using to head home

The siamese cat: Umm, we were heading to north east,captain?

Captain S: Really Li Dan. Ugh, this way I hate cats

Jeremy: But sir….Isn't why your wife a cat too?

Captain S: Shut up Jeremy

He rubs his forehead, trying not to have a break down. He walks up to the table with the map and saw another route they could take to get home. But then he walks to the front of the boat, he saw how much it was land. Once more he rubs his forehead, but also took off his hat, messing with his hair and then out his hat back on and look at his crew and Henriette

Captain S: Alright, gentlemen and lady. Listen up because I'm, going to example this once. One we will have to wait for the ocean to rise in order for us to get out of this jam...or whatever you young one say. Two, I don't want you to do nothing while we wait. So I want half of you to check the mast, how much food we have, and clean up-

Henriette: Um, sir..I did that

Captain S: Oh well...Hm, and while the other half to go see if this deserted island have any living beings here or just pick a bunch of fruit. Okay, good. Shark take-

Shark: Take care of the girl. I know

Captain S: Good, now I will be in my room. Doing nothing but drinking the last rum, any questions?

Jeremy: I-

Captain S: Shut up Jeremy. I already had in enough with your smarts remarks. Now get to work. All of you!

He walks back to his room and slams the door as he close it behind him. Everyone but was bit scared, even Henriette's tail was frizzing when he slam the door. Then Shark took her hand and leads her below deck

Shark: Come, you got some work to do

Henriette: But I already did my part

She yanked her hand from him and cross her arms together, pouted looked away from he. As did he but he didn't pouted. Jeremy and T-bone both watch as they move barrels and Jeremy lean in T-bone's ear to whisper

Jeremy: Hey T-bone, don't you think Shark and Henriette look like some old married couple

Shark: I heard that, Jeremy! Get your tail over here!

Jeremy: Oh no...tell my story, T-bone!

He start to run just as Shark was about to punch him. Then Shark start chasing him, he didn't seem to like how Jeremy compare him and Henriette to married couple. Henriette kind of blush think that, but she snap out it, think what on earth would she ever think of marry him, let alone being with him

Henriette: Who would even marry a cruel man like that anyways?

Rajah: Aw, come on Henriette. Shark isn't-

Then they both see him hold Jeremy by his foot and diggle him bit off the ship, as he begs for merise. Which made Rajah and Henriette sigh, and made him re-said his words

Rajah: Um, maybe he can be bit….cruel

Henriette: I don't about that, all I want is him to stop treating me like a child

Rajah: Hm? I think I know a way

Henriette: Really? Oh please tell me

Rajah: You there some hidden temple up in that pake

He points at the mountain, it mostly like a volcano,on the island, made Henriette gulp. She never thought a small island would have such a huge thing on it

Rajah: There lays a huge gem, if you get up there and bring that huge gem back to the ship, then Shark will have no choice but give you respect

Henriette: A huge gem, you say. How big exactly?

Rajah: As huge T-bone's head. But sadly that just a….

He close his eye's for second and Henriette was gone like that

Rajah: Legend. Henriette?

Going back to her room, Henriette quickly looks for the Thievius Raccoonus. She looks through it again, to remember all the moves she might use on her small journey. She already knows how climb, pretty well, but she wanted to make sure. Henriette thens grabs a small knife, hidden underneath her bed. Ever since her kidnapping, it seem best if there was weapon hidden, just in case 

Henriette: Alright, if I get this gem. Shark will have to do all my chores

She could help but daydream about it, her first mission by herself. Out of nowhere the swung open but not so hard. Henriette drop her blade and push it under the bed. It was Shark, who came in with a small bowl of water and bandages

Shark: I knew this would be the first place you would be

Henriette: Oh...Shark, what are you doing?

Shark: My job, to take care of you. Remember?

Henriette: How can I even forget

Shark: Good, now sit down

Henriette: What?

Shark: I. Said. Sit. Down

He put his hands on her shoulders and made her sit down on her bed by gently pushing her down. He made move her bangs away from her bandages, he then remove them. Grabbing a small cloth and bip it in water, he had one of his hand holding the right side of her cheeks

Shark: Now hold still

He then gently rubs the wet cloth on her right eye, making sure it was disaffected. Thankfully it wasn't and the scar around her right eye seem to be healing. Even though been while she had bandages around her lost eye, Henriette almost forget to change her bandages. But she was surprised Shark remember to, he always fill with surprises. Shark stop and grab a dry cloth to finish the job

Shark: Alright, that should do. You know you need to take better care of yourself

Henriette: I do. So don't-

Shark hands her a eye patch, at first Henriette knew what it was. But didn't understand why he's giving it to her. It seem bit larger in her hands

Henriette: What is this for?

Shark: Don't tell me you never seem an eye patch, lass?

Henriette: Of course I have. But why are you giving it to me?

Shark: It's for your eye, you don't want to wear bandages forever do you?

Henriette: No but….Do I have to wear this?

Shark: It's your choice. Look if you want to spend half the day in here,is fine with me. But I want you to at least do something today

He grabs the things he came in with and walks out of Henriette's room, closing the door behind him. Henriette looks at the eye patch and sighs as she puts it on. It was shock to see how Shark cares or he was just doing it because it was the order and he still treats her like a child. Henriette then grabs her knife, from under the bed and climbs out of the small window. She land on the beach where no one can see her, which made it perfect for her to go. Henriette ties her knife around her side and heads off to find the gem.

As for Shark, he was on top deck sitting down with an apple in his hand. He was just relaxing his heart. As most of the crew was working their backside, while he was doing nothing. T-bone walks up to him, blocking the sun where he was standing

Shark: I say T-bone, did you know you would make a perfect tool to block the sun

T-bone: Shark, stop being a lazy chum and help around

Shark: No can do, I work at night mostly and I have to keep an eye Henriette

T-bone: Which you aren't doing. I still can't believe S put her on your watch

Shark: That what I thought. T-bone, has he told you or anyone about putting Henriette in my care?

T-bone: No, if I did I wouldn't have said the other thing. But why do you think that?

Shark: I feel if there something happening between them

T-bone: Between them?

He stood there for a second, thinking what Shark just said. The his eyes widen and shakes his head to get the image, he made in his head

T-bone: Ah, Shark how could you think that?! The captain is married

Shark: I know that….Wait, what did thought I said?

T-bone: Ummm…..Nothing, anyways where is the girl?

Shark: Oh in her room, like always

Then Jeremy walk up to them shaking off the sands in his clothes after Shark "actudlly" toss off the ship and on to the beach

Jeremy: Ugh...I hate sand

Shark: Well that will teach you

Jeremy: For what? Saying you two look like a married couple, god Shark, didn't think you were the sensitive here

Shark: I'm not. I just don't like what you said

T-bone: I think it's best for you to stop all those joke of him and Henriette

He whispers to Jeremy, but Shark was in front of them and he could hear him

Shark: What Jokes?

Jeremy: Um, nothing

Shark: Slip it, or I will toss you off the ship again and this time it won't the beach

Jeremy: Okay...Just don't do that….Almost everyone in crew thinks you have some strange liking to Henriette

Shark: What?! As if I would!

Jeremy: But you seem to do a good job taking care of her...Almost

Shark: Only because the devil of a captain made me….Jeremy, you wouldn't happen to know if he is planning with the girl?

Jeremy: Hm…Ugh….Shark don't think he might be too old for that….And he's married

Shark: I know that….Wait why...Oh god you two thought I meant Henriette and S having some kind of an affair. That's not what I meant

T-bone: Beside I don't think Henriette is his type anyways

Shark: That what I also thought

As the three pirates go on their joke on the possibility that Henriette and S were having some kind of affair. While without their and mainly Shark knowing, Henriette was gone. Still running to the mountain, which wasn't even that far, even with jungle like state in her way but Henriette stop at some kind of rocky part of the mountain. Having to make her jump on each one to get to the top, which wasn't that hard either. As she jumps one stone to another, Henriette got the front of her boot stuck in between two boulders. Made her trip, lucky she didn't land on her face but when she open her eyes, she saw a small snake on the ground, in front of her. Seeing the snake near her face, she couldn't help but scream. And that scream could be heard back at the ship. Shark's ears twitch hearing it.

Shark: I say, did you lads hear that?

T-bone: I did

Jeremy: Me too. Maybe this island isn't deserted after all

Shark: I don't think so...It almost sounded like...Oh on!

He start to run below deck, leaving T-bone and Jeremy shrugging in confusion. When Shark met to Henriette's room, he open the door and saw there was no one inside and the widow was widen open. And he knew now who screamed out there and made him yell out her name

Shark: HENRETTE!

Henriette could her name being yell out, meaning that Shark found that she was gone. Making her go faster to the top. Shark came up deck with a furious look and grab wooden plank and snap it into two

Shark: GOD! I HATE THAT GIRL!

T-bone: Whoa….Shark, what is it this time?

Shark: What do you think, you fool. She went out there without telling me

Jeremy: Henriette ran away?

Shark: I don't know but if she did, she would have left her payless book here. Wonder what's going on in her mind to go out there?

T-bone: Maybe some ladies business

Jeremy: I don't think that's the reason, T-bone

Rajah: I think I know why she did….

They turn around to see Rajah holding his tail. He look kinda of nervous , which was first since they never seem like that, unless he did something wrong. And made Shark worry

Shark: Rajah, what did you do?

Rajah: The girl wanted to find some way for you to respect her and I went on with my big mouth and told about the huge gem legend. And she must of thought it was real since I said it was top of the mountain

He start to cry, thinking it was his fault. Shark smack his forehead, only real idiot would think that story was real. And they thought Henriette was smarter than that but the huge excitement must of went of her head. Shark jump over board of ship, landed on the sand. There was only one thing he could do

T-bone: Shark, where are you going?

Shark: What does it look like? I'm going to get the girl back before the S finds out

Rajah: Wait, let me come with you

He too jump off the ship, for getting Shark in this mess

Shark: Alright, Bones make sure the captain doesn't wake up or finds out about this

Jeremy: But what will we do when he wakes up?

Shark: I don't know….Just distract him

He and Rajah start to run into the jungle. Back to Henriette, she fell made to the peat and find some kind of stone like door. It was mostly covered in vines and dust, she gasp on how impressive it was. At first she try to open it with force, but it wasn't budgeting. She try again with all her might but still wouldn't move

Henriette: Ah….Why isn't it….

She then saw something shining through the brush by the door. Henriette remove the veins and saw a old skull on the wall. She was really creepy out by it, the mouth was open all the way

Henriette: Eww….That is really…

Then she saw it again, something shining inside the skull. At first she wasn't sure what it was, but then she remember what her father said about secret temples. Some of them have some kind of hidden key or some switch to open them. She slowly walks up to the skull and put her hand in the skull's mouth. Henriette could feel some spiderwebs and some kind of switch. She couldn't see but she pull on it and the door open

Henriette: Yes! Huge gem, here I come!


	10. The one eye Cooper part 2

Chapter 10: The one eye Cooper part 2

Looking at the inside of the temple from where she is standing. Henriette felt a huge new pride for herself, just as she was to walk into the temple. Some kind of forced stop her, she look behind her and saw Shark holding on the back of her cloths. Henriette was speechless, she was so close and how fast Shark was to get here

Henriette: S-Shark….how did you get here so quickly?

Shark: Me and Rajah use the path way

He pointed behind him with his free hand, still holding on to her with his other. Rajah finally caught up to him. Henriette smack her forehead, couldn't believe she went the long way

Shark: Alright, let's get going

Henriette: No wait...I still have something to do

Shark: No, we're going back to the ship if you like or not

He was grabbing on to her shirt and start to pull her away from the doorway. But Henriette was fighter, she was still trying to get away from him but Shark was stronger. Then he and her stop fighting when they heard a sound of gun being fired. Rajah look on the other side of the mountain their on and saw some other ship. It was another ship on the other side of island

Rajah: Um Shark. We got a problem

Shark: What now?

He took a look for himself and as did Henriette. From where they were standing they could a crew wearing the same uniform all over the beach. Then they heard someone yelling. It seem like was the captain yelling at one of the soldier for accidentally using the gun without being order to. But that captain was none other than Daniel, the red deer who was part of the navy and has a thing against Shark. But Henriette doesn't know and who he is since she never met him. Shark sigh that they were in trouble

Shark: Great for all the islands, that deer has to be here

Rajah: So what should we do?

Shark: Well I would go down there and pick a fight with those navy dogs but if S was here he would say " Shark is your skull that thick?"

He try doing a S impression and Rajah laugh bit, Shark almost sounded like S

Rajah: Ha...What would S say for real, Shark?

Shark: How would the bloody hell I know? But I think we need to head back to the ship and warn the others before those dogs find out were here. Let's go Henriette-

He look on his right side but Henriette was gone again, like as if she disappear in midair . And Rajah pointed at the doorway inside the temple

Rajah: I think she went in there

Shark was a moment of silent. He took a deep breath, and knew there was one thing he could do and just wish he could just leave but his conscious and S would get to him. Not to mention S would do something so horrible to him if he didn't returned with Henriette.

Shark: Alright…..New plan, you warn the others while I go get the Monk-...the girl back to the ship

Rajah: Right

He start to run back to the ship, as for Shark, he ran inside after Henriette inside, lucky for him, she was so far inside. It was so dark inside, Henriette grab a torch off wall, which was already lit. (don't ask) Shark grab her hand

Shark: Henriette, stop this and let's go back to the ship

Henriette: No, I'm going to get that gem

Shark: Look we don't have time-

Then they hear someone coming. Shark could get the feeling it wasn't Rajah. He pull Henriette more into temple. At first Henriette was confuse and was about to ask, but Shark shut her. They hear it was the navy soldier, they walk up to the doorway but didn't step inside, fearing what was inside

Soldier 1: Well...Should we reported to Daniel?

Soldier 2: Nah, if we tell him. He'll makes us go inside and god knows I'm not going in there

Soldier 1: Your right. Ah, I miss old times when Eben was head guard

With those guards blocking the only way out, Shark and Henriette had no choice to go in deeper inside to find another way out. Henriette was delighted she wanted to go deeper anyways. For Shark, he hopes that he could beg S to have someone else to watch over Henriette before she gets him kill. Meanwhile, Rajah made back to the ship. T-bone and Jeremy were sort of waiting for them

T-bone: Rajah, where Shark and Henriette?

Rajah: Their both inside…... a temple up that mountain….. and the navy…. dogs are also here on the…. other side

He did the best to finish but he was catching his breath since he ran away back. T-bone and Jeremy were shock to hear that their friends were stuck and the navy dogs were also hear which things hard

Jeremy: Oh god! What do we do now?

T-bone: Now, now calm down. We got to tell the captain

Captain S: Tell me what?

They all look at the captain, at first T-bone was so sure that he would tell him but now. Unexpectedly him a appeared. T-bone and Jeremy tried to say it but they were mumbling, thinking of a way to say it. But S got the message

Captain S: Oh….let me guess, it has something to do with Shark and Henriette?

Jeremy: Wow, how did you guess?

T-bone: Jeremy!

Captain S: Wait, what's going on?

At first he was joking if the situation was Shark and Henriette, but not them. Wonder what's happening now. Back in the dark tunnel, the raccoons were still walking through, finding a way out and the gem. Only Henriette, Shark just wanted to get out since he wasn't sure long they were stuck. He holds the torch to find some way out

Shark: God it's so dark in here

Henriette: Wonder how more until we find the gem?

Shark: You have to be joking? You came all this way for what? A gem that might not even exist

Henriette: It does…..somehow, besides this temple exist and close shut, meaning something good is in here

Shark: Aah...Look, Rajah told why you came here. But please know that there other ways to get my respect but not doing stupid things like this. And….

Henriette: And?

Shark: I'm sorry that I yell at you earlier

Henriette: Um….

Shark: What your still mad?

Henriette: No stop

She stop Shark from taking a step forward in the hallway. She saw something strange on the floor. But Shark didn't see anything

Shark: What is it?

Henriette: It's the floor

Shark: What about it?

Henriette: It's looks like each of these tiles are different sizes. Meaning that some of must be pressure plated

Shark: How do you know that?

Henriette: My father told me about traps in places like these. If their old and been untouched for a long, like this one. Then the traps still might work

She pick up a some stone and toss it on small one, nothing happen. When she toss another on a bigger tile and drats came out of the walls. It was good thing Henriette stop them passing through the hall, before they became a new dart board. Shark kind of gulps, when the trap was set off.

Henriette: Come Shark. We have to get going

Shark: R-Right….

They kept on moving, until they hit some kind main room, there water around the some kind of stand where a huge blue gem was standing on with sunlight shining down on it.

Henriette: We found it!

Shark: We...There is a gem

They walk up to it, Shark was about to pick it up when he put the torch on the wall. Henriette stop him again

Henriette: Wait!

Shark: Ah, what now? Don't me tell. There a trap on this too

Henriette: I'm not sure….My father also said that most treasure are also trap so no one can take them

Shark: How does your father know this?

Henriette: Let's say he just does

She pick up a big, heavy rock. Shark back away back

Shark: What are you doing now?

Henriette: Like I said before. This gem could be rigged, after all we didn't set off any kind of trap when we walk in here. And why would anyone leave this out in the open, with anything guarding it?

Shark: You're right. So this must have some kind of other pressure plate underneath it

He place his hands on the gem, Henriette still had the rock in her hand. They both noded, to make sure they put the rock on the stand at the same time as the gem would be off. Shark took the gem off quickly, he close his eyes. When he open them to see nothing has happen, but he saw Henriette was having trouble putting the rock on the stand, in fact she hasn't gotten on it on the stand

Shark: God you're weak

Henriette: Oh shut up...it's heavy

Shark: Wait….nothing hasn't happen….

Henriette: Oh so there was no trap

Shark: Wow….whoever made this place was really careless

Henriette: Indeed, hehe

They start to laugh, for worrying over nothing, but then the wall behind them fell apart. It was way out to the outside on the beach. But that was side of the beach with the navy was on. And there was soldiers looking at them. Henriette stop laughing when she saw them but Shark didn't, since his eyes were close when he laughs

Henriette: Umm….Shark…

Shark: Ha…

He open his eyes and saw that they were surrounded. He had a unpleasant face when he saw that they were trap

Shark: I think god hates me

Next thing happen was Henriette and Shark brought onto the ship tied up. And Daniel was very happy to see Shark on his ship.

Daniel: Well...This turned out to be a great surprise. The great Eben McAllister finally back on the navy ship….but as my prisoner

Henriette: Eben? Who he?

Daniel: Aw, Shark. You haven't told your friend here, you're real name?

Henriette: Eben, your real name?

Shark: Look when I get untied, I'm going to break the jaw of your

Daniel: So touchy. You see young lady, Eben here use to be part of the head of royal guard

Henriette: He was?

Daniel: Ha, this is so delighting

Shark: Stop it, Daniel. I swear I will-

Daniel: Do what? You can't do anything to me, do you remember where you are? You're stuck with dozens of navy soldier, armed. You got nowhere to run

Shark look away, hating the odds. With him and Henriette tied up and taking the only weapon they had was Henriette's knife. Daniel was so thrill seeing Shark at the end of his rope. He took a look at Henriette, seeing her made him think of another way to mess to Shark

Daniel: Hm, how about we go somewhere more private, my dear

He pull Henriette up and walks her to his quarter. Shark struggle trying to stop him, but one of the soldiers push him down.

Shark: Aahh….Get your filthy hands off her!

Daniel: Whoa, someone doesn't want anyone to have fun with his new friend. Don't worry I'll be very gentle on little lass

Henriette: S-Shark…

Shark: I mean it!

Daniel: Boys, make sure you don't beat him before I'm done with this one

He shut the door behind him. Shark growl, still tied up and guarded. He couldn't do anything to help Henriette. He saw how scared she was. Inside Daniel's quarter, was a really nicer room than S's. He pull a chair out

Daniel: Sit

Henriette: Um, no thank

Daniel: No I mean it. Sit down

He forced her to sit down, but not so hard. Then he walks around her in circle. Seeing him doing made Henriette very uncomfortable

Daniel: Strange?

Henriette: What is?

Daniel: You seem to young be his type

Henriette: Do I dare ask who this he is?

Daniel: Eben. He usually goes for ladies are his age

Henriette: Look Shark and I are not like that. He is only a guardian or some sort to me

Daniel: I see now. You're the girl, that old dog told Shark to protect

Henriette: How do you know that?

Daniel: I have my ways. You know the Bloody Skull pirate crew never has a girl on board. Hmm, oh dear...

He took a closer look and move her bangs away from her eye patch

Daniel: What do have here? You poor thing. Don't tell me that they did this to you?

Henriette: Of course not. A most did this to me. Those pirate are good men

Daniel: But they're pirates

Henriette: Yes but it doesn't mean that they're all bad. They all taking good care of me. Especially Shark

Daniel: Ha...you are really stupid. Sure they promised to take care of you. But how do you know they just don't want anything in return?

Henriette: They know I don't have anything to give them?

Daniel smirk at her remark. He walks behind her. As he did, he slowly touch Henriette's shoulders with his finger. And he then move bit of her hair and whisper to her ear

Daniel: Your body

Henriette's eyes widen. Outside of Daniel's quarter. Shark was sitting still, think of a way out this. But the main thing going on his mind was Henriette. He couldn't stand thinking of the horrible things Daniel could be doing to her. He had to find a way quickly before it's too late. He started at the heather lad of glencairn with black and grey fur.

Shark: Your Jock, right? Could do a man a favor and pass me one of those apples?

Jock: Um, I couldn't see why not?

He grab an apple and toss him apple, which land on the ground. Everyone laugh since Shark couldn't reach with him hand tied behind his back.

Shark: Ha, very funny….

He bend down and try pick the apple with his mouth. But then a pig soldier pick it up for him and stuff it in his mouth. And everyone still kept on laughing. Shark cuffed up the apple as he brush off against one of a the soldier.

Shark: Oh...You're really treating me horrible

Jock: What do you expect? Your pirate

Shark: I know, but I never treated anyone of you, like Daniel does

Everyone look all puzzled, as they did. Shark pull out a small knife from one the soldier's pockets. Lucky they didn't see him cutting the rope. Henriette was still with Daniel, he was talking her out. Making her feel like she was being used, in order to get her fess up where the others are.

Daniel: Come on, you still think they good guys

Henriette: Yes, I do

Daniel: Even Eben? Wait, I mean Shark? What is he to you? Let me guess, you're really nothing. Shark never seem to like many women, especially youngs one.

Henriette: And what does that have to do with me?

Daniel: So you haven't been getting special feelings from him?

Henriette: No and why would I? He's nothing but embassy….Sure he has good looks...and he also a gentleman….and...Oh god, I am falling for him

Daniel: Ha, most girls do...But only one won his heart. Want to know who?

Henriette: No, I would rather hear it from Shark. Than someone like you

Daniel: Fine, but you will tell where the others are

Henriette: I will never

Daniel: But you have no choice, my dear

He took out his sword out so quick, that when Henriette blink. Half of her long hair fell to the floor. Leaving some uneven haircut. She start to growl, when he cut her hair. Then she realizes that the rope around her hands was lose. Daniel felt very arrogant, he still had his sword

Daniel: Next time you won't be lucky

Henriette: Hey Daniel

Daniel: Hm?

He turned around to see Henriette's fist in his face, knocking him out cold. Back outside Shark was getting real work out, beat up every soldier in site. When he was done he clap his hands

Shark: By god, your all so slow

He was about to get his hands on Daniel, but the door to his quarters was swung open. It was Henriette, in her hand were deer antlers. She was ready to fight off some guards but that was done.

Henriette: Um, I see you were busy

Shark: H-Henriette…

He ran up to her and embrace her. He couldn't be any happier, seeing she alive. Safe again. Henriette couldn't help but blush, the way he was hugging her. So tight and not wanting to let go. Shark pull away bit with his hands on her shoulder

Shark: Thank god. He didn't hurt you, did he?

Henriette: No, he was a jerk. I'm fine

Shark: But what happen to your-

They start to hear rustling noises in the bushes. Which them hold each other, hoping it was some beast. But it was S and the crew. Charging with their weapons, then stop seeing Shark and Henriette safe.

T-bone: Why are you two all cuddle?

They both look at each other and pull away quickly in discuss

Shark: I can't believe I hugged you

Henriette: I can't believe you care about my hair

Shark: I didn't say that

Henriette: You were about to, fish boy

Shark: Ha, good one. One eye

Henriette: What?

Shark: You heard me

He walks up to the crew, as Henriette sigh. She didn't understand what was going on when Shark held her with so much concern. She could feel her heart jump and now she can't tell what she's feeling about since she admit it to Daniel. She was really glad she knock him out and took his deer antlers


	11. His Story

Chapter 11: His Story

It wasn't long for the Bloody Skull ship to be off the beach, the crew was so worked up hearing the navy was on the side of the island and had Shark and Henriette held on their ship. But didn't they even needed their help, since Shark took out most of the guards and Henriette surprisingly took on Daniel and took his antlers. But for the cost of her hair, half of it was cut off by him. Later on the skull ship sail off and had some kind of small party for Shark and Henriette found on the huge gem, which they stole back. And hearing what she did to Daniel. They were drinking up all the water or rum that was left. While everyone was enjoy the small party, Henriette was sitting on top of the mast.

Looking how her hair ended up, there was one side longer than the other. She didn't mind how her hair end up like. But her blasted bang were still in the same place as be before. Covering up her right eye, which she also didn't mind, since it was severing a purpose on hiding her right eye.

Henriette: Oh bother….

Shark: Henriette?

Henriette: Eek!?

She almost fell off the mast from Shark pop in out of nowhere. He slid over to and sat down right next to her.

Shark: You alright?

Henriette: Yes, I'm fine….Just bit tired from all the excitement today

Shark: Don't know if the word excitement is the right word for it

Henriette: Heh….Maybe, so you and this Daniel know each other…

Shark: We do...But not getting into that

Henriette: Alright, what is with you being so mysterious?

Shark: I'm not being mysterious

Henriette: You are. You wouldn't tell your real name, or that you use to be part of the navy and now you never even mention the girl, Daniel told me

Shark: Girl? What girl?

Henriette: Daniel told me that there was one who won-

Shark: He a liar!

Henriette: O-Oh….Just know I didn't believe a word he said

Shark: Then why did you mentioned that?

Henriette: I…I don't know...

She ran her fingers through her hair, or what was left of it. She didn't know what to do with. Like cut it, to make it equal, or just see what she can do with it. But the main thing on her mind is why she did mentioned what Daniel said, but she does. She even admitted to Daniel that she has feeling for Shark. And being close to him, made her heart beat even faster.

Henriette: I should go down on deck to enjoy myself as well…

She was about to get up but Shark grab her hand before she could.

Shark: Did that deer do anything else to you?

Henriette: No...Like I said before no. He only spoke to me. Shark….Why is Captain S so kind to me? Is he really going to take me home?

Shark: Of course he is. When S make a promise he keeps it. But why do you….Let me guess that idiot of a guard said something about him?

Henriette: He did, he was trying to make me turn on you and everyone. By saying, you all wouldn't be doing this just out of kindness…

Shark: Well just know, we are. We made be pirates but we're not savages

Henriette: I know. I'm going to thanked him and the others right now

She got up and climb down the mast, Shark stretch the back of his head. And rest on the mast, as Henriette goes down on the deck. She felt like she could breath again. She could hear everyone partying in S's quarter. Drinking their hearts out. Henriette first knock on the door, even though it was wide open.

Henriette: Umm, hello everyone

Captain S: Top of the morning to you lass

Henriette: Um….it night, sir

Jeremy: Come and join us, Henriette

Henriette: No thank you. I don't drink. Captain, I wanted to thank you for all your kindness

She bow as for respect, for captain S.

Henriette: And I….needed to ask about what you said back then

S puts his drink down and walks up to Henriette, then puts down his hands on her shoulders. Everyone else might have been drinking but they weren't drunk enough to be confused on what was happening.

T-bone: Umm….Captain, don't tell me that you and Henriette are….

Captain S: Are what? Oh….You lads think of the stupidest things ever. And no, we are not having an affair. I heard what you all been whispering

Everyone felt a shame that they thought their captain was a sneaky old dog. But in truth, he actually a real reasonable guy, who is married. As for Henriette, she was really confused on what he said about him and her, and a affair. S looks back at Henriette.

Captain S: Look child, you been doing well. But just don't think things too much

Henriette: But sir….I don't get why you want me to with Shark

Captain S: I want you to give him hope again. You see, he lost someone very important to him. And he was a real mess before I met the fool

Henriette: What happen to him?

Captain S: Well it happened long ago….

~Years ago~

Back in the land of england, in the magnificent castle of queen Elizabeth. Inside the castle was a young Shark, in uniform. He was just called in to meet the queen and her nieces. Whom seem to have a liking to him. He made up an excuse, so he didn't have tea with them. He sigh after making his escape. Then his father, McAllister, came from inside and pat his son shoulders.

McAllister: Well done boy. It looks like the queen's nieces have a real liking to you, Eben

Shark: Umm….Yes, father don't you think….It best for me, to chose what I want to do on my life?

McAllister: What in world are you saying, Eben? I made should that I give my son a decent life with a high position in the castle. Don't tell me, you want to throw all that away?

Shark: No, not at all. It's just….I think I want to be free than be engaged with those….um, lovely ladies

McAllister smack Shark in the face, he just lost it for a moment. Shark rub his cheek where his father smack him. He wasn't surprise that he did that, since it wasn't nothing new.

McAllister: Don't you ever say that! You don't have any idea how much I work so hard to get you here. Now act like it, when those duchess ask you for tea or anything else, you say yes. Do you understand me, boy?

Shark: I understand….

McAllister: Good, now I leave you to your post

He walk away. Shark was still rubbing his cheek, he couldn't help but talk back to his father from time to time. Shark starts to walk around the castle grounds, he was bit depress on how his father was using him to get into the royal life. Back when his father was head guard, he try to get attentions from any royal bachelorette but fail. He end up marry a fisherman's daughter. Shark knew that was his father's intention the whole time. But he never did anything about. To him, life is just oyster or the world is an oyster, whatever his grandfather said to him. But he still didn't want to marry the duchess.

Shark: Ah….I need nap

He yawns, wanting to go back to sleep. As he walks to the guards quarters, he notice two other guards pestering one of the chambermaids. But as he walk bit closer, he then notice the maid look new. The maid was slender white Turkish Angora cat and with long flowing blonde hair. She was trying to carrying a basket of apples, but the guards were pestering her, about not showing them any respect when she past them. The pig guard took an apple from her basket and start eating it. The weasel guard rise her chin up with his finger.

The weasel: Look miss, your new but there are some rules you need to learn around here. Like always obey every word a guard gives you. Or-

Shark: Or what?

The guards and the Turkish Angora look up at him. The two guards both stand up straight as he walk up to them. They felt like they were in big trouble since Shark is head guard.

Shark: I'm sorry, but is there a problem here

The weasel: Nothing at all, sir. You see this maid is new here and me and Gunther were just helping her, on how things work around here

Shark: Is that so? Were they, miss?

Gunther: Oh you don't believe us?

Shark: I just want to know her side. Beside we can't be playing around and not do your duties boys

The weasel and the pig scowl at him, proceeded to walk off but the weasel to bump against the cat as he and his friend walk off. But he did it on purpose, caused the cat drop two apples on the ground.

The cat: Oh no

Shark: Ah, such a waste

He pick up the apples that fell for her, as he was handing her the apples back, his eyes widen. When he noticed how beautiful her eyes were. They were like sapphire blue.

Shark: Um…..Sorry, about those two. They don't really have the best of manners

The cat: I can see that

Shark: Hm, you are new right?

The cat: Oh yes. I'm the chambermaid, Laura. Sir

Shark: Well I am Eben McAllister

Laura: Your Eben? All the maids here talk so much about you

Shark: Oh do they?

Laura: You can't really blame them. You're as charming as they come

Shark: Why thank you

He grab her hand and kissed it. Laura couldn't help but blush. From day on, the two only became closer and closer each day. Shark couldn't go through a day without meeting Laura. And neither can she. Until one day, Shark was called in by the queen, herself. As he walked in, he also bow to her highness. Beside her was the duchess, with their fans, try to get Shark to catch a glimpse of them. But he look at only her highness.

Shark: You call for me, my queen

Queen Elizabeth: Yes, I have. I have been noticing you have been my one and only candidate in this whole kingdom

Shark: For what made I ask?

Queen Elizabeth: For…Oh there you are! Do you have any idea how long I have been for my tea, young lady

The pig queen stomp her cane on the floor, Shark look behind him and see Laura with a tray of tea. Behind her was his father, who walk bit faster than her.

McAllister: Excuse me

Laura: I'm so sorry, your highness

Queen Elizabeth: You ought to be. Me and my dear nieces haven't wait for ages

Laura made it to her highness, the queen. She place the tray of the tea down and then hands the queen and the her nieces a tea cup and carefully pours them each one at a time.

Queen Elizabeth: Now where was I….Oh yes, Eben dear. You are the most wonderful a suitor for my nieces

Shark: W-what?

Queen Elizabeth: Now you may choose between Chanel or Oshea

Shark was so shock to hear that his father's wish came true. Then the sound of something shattering on the ground. It was Laura, who drop the teapot

Oshea: Oh look what have you done, you peasant!

Chanel: She must be so blind for wearing rugs like that

Laura: I'm so sorry

Queen Elizabeth: You fool, now that will come out of your mouth. No food for you for days! Now Eben, you made choice. And I know it's very hard since my two girls are very lovely, heh

Shark: I….I….I will not be choosing any of them. The lady I want to be mine is her

He pointed at Lauar. Everyone in the room gasp, even his father. And he was not happy. Shark grab Laura's hand.

Shark: Please say you will

Laura: Eben….You sure about this?

Shark: I never been sure of anything in my life. Laura, I love you with all my heart

Laura: I love you too, Eben

They hold hand as they ran out of the throne room, with joy. McAllister was not very happy at all in his son choice. He work to hard for him to ruin it. And there was one thing left he could do. What made things bit bitter. He was going to do where it will hurt his own son. Even though he didn't chose one of the queen's nieces, Shark was still the head guard. He was showing young Daniel the castle.

Shark: Now you must make sure you have your sword in hand

Daniel: Yes sir

Shark: Now that your training is over. I will be on my way

Daniel: But you didn't even show me the-

Shark: You'll do fine!

He walk into the maid's quarters to see his love but she wasn't there. He ask the other maids if they have seen her, and all of them said no. Shark started to look around for Laura. He ran to every room to find her, it felt like she disappeared. Then when he passed the weasel and Gunther, he overheard them.

Gunther: Did you hear that Eben's old man ship off that maid this morning

The weasel: No, but that will destroy the fool

Shark: What in the bloody hell you two said?

McAllister writing down few things until Shark knock the door wide open with his foot. He ran up to his father, and grab his collar. There wasn't a movement when Shark wanted to knock his father's head off his shoulders.

Shark: Where is she?!

McAllister: Where is who?

Shark: My Laura! You old man! What did you do to her?!

McAllister: Oh the chamber maid. She's long gone

Shark: You….You son-

McAllister: Look I'm only doing this for your own good

Shark: My own good! As if it was, it was only for your own gain

McAllister: Eben, please understand that girl will bring you nothing

Shark: I don't care, I love her! Now tell where you hidden her!?

McAllister: You won't find her

Shark wanted to beat his father senseless but he didn't have time. Quickly let go of him, and ran out in search for Laura. And he never look back, he kept on searching for her. Until a year later. In the countryside of a small island, a young squirrel lass was tending to the church's garden. She got up and look up to see Shark.

Shark: Excuse me, miss. Is a cat by the name of Laura here?

She nodes, she pointed at the church. Shark nodes and pressed on. He couldn't help but be happy, but he try to keep his hopes to a minimum. Since this might be a different Laura. He walks in to see a priest and a some kind of doctor talking. The doctor walk passed Shark and out of the church. The priest walks up to Shark.

The Priest: May I help?

Shark: Yes, is there a girl by the name of Laura here?

The Priest: Yes….there was

Shark: Hm?

The priest leads him to a room, he sigh before opening the door. He slowly opens it, and there lays Laura, in a bed with a small sheet covering her face, meaning she pasted. Shark couldn't believe it was her. He ran up to the corpse, remove the sheet with hesitation. When he remove it, his legs gave away. It was her, Laura. She look as if she was sleeping. Shark lightly touch her cheeks, then he starts to shed tears.

Shark: No….No….Laura...my sweet Laura….please sir, tell me that this isn't real….She can't be…

The Priest: I'm sorry, my boy….She pass before you came. She was calling for you. But sadly god took her peacefully…..And….And…

Shark: And what?

The Priest: She was carry….a child in her

Shark: S-She….was….Where is the child?

The Priest: No….the child…. Died, along with her

He look down at the floor, giving Shark the news. He was so devastated, hearing the women he love is gone and so was his first child.

Shark: LAURA!

He scream his heart for her. After he help buried her and walk away, the old priest and the squirrel girl watch him walk away. Once he made to a small town where it met the sea. He sat down the ground looking all depressed. Then it started to rain, more like pour. His eyes were so cold and sad. He couldn't think of what to do now. He look up and saw a sea dog, which was S. Shark saw he had a gun around his belt. That where he snap. Still on his knees, he grab a whole of S's coat, and beg him.

Shark: Please! Please sir! End me!

Captain S: What in….Let go of me!

Shark: Please kill me! I have nothing left to live for! My love and child are gone….please….

S look at this fool on the ground begging him to end his life for him. He made have seen strange things in his life but this was the most strangest thing. He couldn't help but pity him. He sigh, thinking what in the world he was doing. He grab Shark's arm and pull him up to his feet.

Captain S: Get up. On your feet, lad

From that day on, Shark became a proud member of the crew. And coming back to present, Henriette was standing there, hearing every word out of S's mouth. She couldn't imagine the pain Shark went through.


	12. Welcome home greeting

Chapter 12: Welcome home greeting

Henriette: Poor Shark….

Then they all heard someone coming it, and it was Shark. With hands on the door, looking down. Everyone could tell the rage in him, as he claws on the door way.

Shark: You and your big mouth, old dog

Henriette: S-Shark…

Shark: Not another word from you….For all the time of knowing an old mutt like you. Thought you would never tell another soul about my misery

He walks up to S, and grabs his collar. T-bone and the others wanted to pull away Shark from the captain. Before things got rash. But S stop them.

Captain S: Now, now. Let's all calm ourselves down

Shark: Calm!? How can I?! When you told the lass everything!?

Henriette: Shark please….

Shark: Stay out of this!

Henriette: Eek….

Captain S: Come now, boy. Don't yell at the poor girl

Shark: Oh are you still drunk, old man?!

Captain S: No, I'm not. How long will you be holding onto my coat like that? You know that I know you won't hurt me or anyone else here. Other than your father and Daniel. Shark, please calm yourself. It been over 7 year since that day, leave it be

As much he would never forget but the sea dog was right about one thing, Shark couldn't. He couldn't even smack him in the face. After that second, Shark let's go of S' coat and walk out of the room. Henriette wanted to chase after him but he brush her off as he walk out. She couldn't help but feel as if it was her fault.

Captain S: Henriette, don't feel discouraged. Shark will recover later

Henriette: Are you sure? It seen like all my fault

Jeremy: Of course. It been forever since Shark went at the captain like that. He might try to put a bullet in his skull again

Henriette: Really?!

She gasped, making her feel more guilty. Not only she made Shark take his rage on S but now he could click the trigger. Everyone else just gave Jeremy the eye for making Henriette worried even more.

It was long night, all Henriette could do is just wait in the morning for Shark to calm down. She try to talk to him but S and the others told her, it was best if she kept her distance from. So she ended up laying in her bed, then falling to sleep.

?: We're here! Home at least!

Henriette: Hmm….

Walking up from sound of excitement, Henriette could hear everyone cheering all the way down to her room. She groan and lay back down, but then a knock on the her door, followed by the sound of Shark, woke her.

Shark: Get up lass

Henriette: Um….Alright….

She wasn't sure if he was coming in or if she open the door. Then hearing footsteps away from the door, Henriette got up and open her door to see a plate with piece of bread, slice of cooked fish, and half an apple. She pick it, wasn't sure if it was Shark, who place it at first. But seeing the apple cut in half, she was very sure now. Quickly eating her breakfast, she ran up deck to see a small town situated on a large island up head. When the ship reach the docks, there were other pirates ships. Looking at the town where she was standing, she felt a huge cloak toss at her. She took it off, to see Shark facing the same direction as she was, with his arms cross.

Shark: Keep that cloak on

Henriette: But why?

Shark: Let's just say that in this place. Not many men are kind to any new women…do you understand?

Henriette: I don't see…..Oh….

Without another second wasted she quickly puts on the cloak, covering herself. When the crew finished setting the anchor down. Everyone gather around on deck with S in front of them.

Captain S: Alright men. We have a month to do whatever you please. Now make sure you get what ever you need done before the month ends. And that means getting all the supplies we need for our next trip out to sea. Now go enjoy yourselves!

Everyone cheered but Henriette. She was still trembling about what Shark said. She was hopping for the captain to let her stay on the ship for the entire month. Then again she would be alone since everyone seem so happy to leave. Making her all alone on the ship, which she didn't want.

Shark: Henriette, you alright?

Henriette: Of course I am! Who wouldn't be! Haha!

It didn't take a scholar to guess she wasn't fine. He was kinda of confused why she was hiding it and so was Henriette. She didn't get why she lied, since Shark might stay with her on ship. After all,he is her guardian.

Henriette: So….What shall we do for a month?

Shark: We?

Henriette: Yes we

Captain S: Are you two done? We have to get going now

He approaches them with a sack over his shoulder. Henriette gasp on confusion.

Henriette: Going where?

Captain S: Into the town, there is someone I want you to meet

Henriette: Hm?

The three begin to walk into the town. Henriette was holding tight her cloak, as she walks behind the captain, she looks to her right then to her left. And all around her were scary pirates. She try not to tremble too much.

Captain S: Ah, home sweet home

It was some kind of building like inn. S slowly put his paw on the doorknob, then look back at Shark and Henriette.

Captain S: Shark, you remember the drill?

Shark: Yes but…..You don't think she will actually do it, every time you come home late?

Captain S: This Emily, you're speaking of

Shark: Hm, true

Henriette: Wait what's-

S opens the door quickly and just as he did, Shark puts his hands on both sides of Henriette's shoulders. S walks bit inside his home with his arms wide open.

Captain S: Emily, my love. I'm ho-

His words were cut off when a sink hit him in the face. He fell to the floor, then a barrel came flying across the room. Shark duck down and pull Henriette down with him, so the barrel miss them.

Henriette: What in the world was that?

Shark: That was S's wife, Emily

Then a female orange tabby cat with short orange hair, yellow color eyes, appeared wearing a long red dress skirt with white shirt with puffy sleeves, red banned warp around her head, and two huge hoops earring on her ears. And she was still ranting.

Emily: Home! Home, like hell?! Do you have any idea how late your are?!

Captain S: I'm only three days late, dear

He miraculously and immediately gets back up. Henriette was very surprised that S's wife was strong and very upset with him only missing three days.

Emily: Still, you couldn't have just send me your corpse instead. Honestly Sheldon, you make me worry

Henriette: Sheldon?

Shark: That's the captain's name

Captain S: Now, now. I was late because I brought you back a gift

He took out the huge gem, Henriette and Shark gotta. Shark leans and whisper to Henriette.

Shark: You're really going to let the captain give that to his wife?

Henriette: Yes, after all I own him for everything he has done

Emily: Really? Sheldon, you bring me gems almost every day. You're not off the hook this time

Captain S: I meant I brought….

He pulls Henriette in front of him. Emily still didn't seem impressed at all.

Emily: You brought me a little man?

S pulls the cloak off Henriette. And Emily gasp and shrink like a little girl.

Emily: You brought a girl. Oh Sheldon, you're too sweet to me. Come here you!

She grab a hold of Henriette's hand and leads upstairs. While leaving the two men downstairs and mainly Shark confused.

Shark: Did you just gave your wife Henriette as a gift?

Capitan S: It had to done….Want something to drink?

Shark: Yes please

Inside in one of the upstairs bedroom, Henriette was kinda of scared and confused what is happening. Emily was all excited for some reason. She went through her things, then put a chair in the center of the room.

Emily: So sorry love, here have sit

Henriette: Um...thank you

She sat down on the chair.

Emily: Oh silly me. I forgot to ask for your name.

Henriette: H-Henriette

Emily: Henriette? Sounds foreign. But very lovely. I'm Emily, the wife of that old seadog

Henriette: I could've fooled me….heh….

Emily: Hmm?

Henriette: Something wrong?

Emily: It's just my husband never let a lass be part of his crew. How did you convince him?

Henriette: Oh no, I was saved by Shark and S. You see the ship I was on was attacked by some monster…. And it took my…

Emily: And he took out your right eye…

Henriette: Yes….How did-

Emily: I can see your eye patch dear. That must of been awfully for a girl who doesn't know these waters.. And did this monster also cut your hair so honorably?

Henriette: Um...No, that is another story to explain. But the captain and Shark promise me to take me back home

Emily: Well then you have a month to tell me

Henriette: Month? Oh that right the captain did say that we had a month to leave. Wonder why, we have to wait that long?

Emily: Is because for me, dear. You see, I can't leave this place because I will get killed

Henriette: But you don't look weak

Emily: Aw, that very sweet of you. But no, long ago when I just married Sheldon, he and I would always go out to sea together...But then one day when he and some other rivals pirates met up on some peace treaty. Sadly they lied, and stab me…..right in the stomach

She lift her shirt bit and Henriette saw a huge scar on her stomach. Emily thens puts her shirt down, and brush it bit so it wouldn't get wrinkled.

Emily: Almost died too. Thank god, I didn't. The doctor said that almost half of my inside came out. So from that day on my husband told me to never go out to sea unless it was for a good reason. But I get so lonely here by myself

Henriette: And that why the captain and everyone else comes back here once month?

Emily: Yes, I made him promise that so I won't feel alone. Ah, sometime I wish I given Sheldon some pups, so he would stay longer

Henriette: Then why…..Wait is because of your-

Emily: Indeed, not only I almost died….But I can't give him any child...But that what happens when you're a wife of a pirate. Heh, lighten up dear. Life made be all sad and gloomy, you just have to live little

Henriette: I wish I can but back when I was home, the only chance I ever live, even a little bit, was when my parents let me go to the market unsupervised….Except my father was secretly keeping an eye on me while I was out

Emily: My, my, having very protective parents back at home

Henriette: They mean well, sometime I can't even leave without even telling them where I would go and what time I return. It so annoying

She smack her forehead remembering those embarrassing moments where her parents told she couldn't go out with her friends, without one of them coming with her. Emily nod her head back and forward as she pour a cup of water.

Emily: Then how did you get here?

Henriette: Oh I was on a ship, who use to belong to friend of the family. It got attack by the one who took my eye.

Emily: No my dear, were your parents with you?

Henriette: Well no. Actually when I think about now, that was the first time, they ever let me do something this rash. I mean letting me go out to sea, without one of them coming along…

Emily: Maybe they thought it was finally time to let you go

Henriette: Maybe but I can't get this feeling that-

Emily: Oh let's us forget that now. Here you are

She hand Henriette the cup of water, and went through her dresser, looking for something. Henriette just sat there as she drink the water. Then she almost jump off her chair, when Emily pull out a pair of very sharp scissors.

Henriette: Ahh….what are you planning to do with those?

Emily: I'm going to cut your hair to make it even, dear. Do you really want to keep your hair like that forever?

Henriette: No, I suppose

Emily: Goody, I'm going to have fun. And we also need to give nicer looking clothes, I mean really. My husband could have given you something unlike a cabin boy look. Oh and one thing. How old did you say you were?

Henriette: I don't I did. I'm 18 years old

Emily: By god, you must be joking? Right?

Henriette: Um...No I am not

Emily: Then how in the world can you have a chest so small?!

She place her hand on top of Henriette' chest. Henriette couldn't believe that the women from the west are almost strange. Then it lead up to a struggle between the two. Back downstairs, Shark thought he heard some kind of ruckus upstairs. As he and S were sitting down and having drinks.

Shark: Did you hear that?

Captain S: It probably nothing. So you going to visit her this time again?

Shark: Of course, why wouldn't I. I will always visit her when we have the time. Hopefully, when I get old as you. I was think of living near the church

Captain S: Is that so? Well you can go but be back before we leave

Shark: I will

Captain S: But you will also have tell the lass, that you will be gone for awhile

Shark: Why me? Couldn't you tell her?

Captain S: It's your duty to make sure she safe. Now you will tell her before you leave. Just be glad I'm not making you take her with you

Shark: Fine

He pouts as he took a sip of from his glass. Them Emily came running down stairs. With a joy look on her face.

Emily: Gentlemen, I want to introduce you to the new Henriette

Coming down the stairs was Henriette, looking completely different. Her hair was cut short, perfectly even. And she was wearing some Emily's clothes. A light blue dress skirt with black vest and white long sleeves. She looks more like a lady than the old clothes she was given. S was impress on how well Emily fix her. Shark was still at a blank.

Emily: Oh don't be shy, Shark. Go on, she beautiful

Shark: Um….She looks nice

Emily and S both sigh on how clueless Shark was. Shark didn't understand what the two sigh about. As for Henriette, she thought it was very kind of S's wife to let wear new clothes but she didn't feel comfortable with vest tightening up her chest. She really didn't understand why women here wear which tight clothes.

Emily: Mind never. Sheldon, please Carry me upstairs

Captain S: But I very old, dear. I might break my back

Emily: Are you calling fat?

Captain S: No dear

He got up and pick up Emily, who was like 4 times shorter than him. She giggled as she was being carry up stair. Shark got up and open the front door.

Shark: Let's go

Henriette: Where?

Shark: Out for walk. Do you really want to stay here, while the captain and Emily have their fun upstairs?

Henriette: Ah….You have point

She follow him outside. Just as they walk out of the building, Henriette remember the dangers of the town fill with pirates. She grab onto Shark's arm, at first she didn't notice. When she did, she was about to let go, but Shark grab her hand and put it back on his arm.

Shark: It's alright, I'm right here

Henriette nods, this was the second time she gotten closer to Shark. And he seem so calm, in truth. Shark wasn't sure why Henriette was being so quiet. He thought maybe he offended her earlier.

Shark: I'm sorry, that I thought you look really nice

Henriette: What?

Shark: I said you look pretty. Happy now?

Henriette: I'm really confuse. I thought you already complimented me earlier

Shark: I did….I just thought you wanted to hear more than that. I mean isn't that why you're being so quiet it

Henriette: No, I was just think…..How strange the captain and his wife are together

Shark: Oh they been like that for years. And to be frank, they seem very happy together

Henriette: Even coming home and getting hit with a sink

Shark: The captain been through worse. And I need to tell you something. Tomorrow, I will be away for awhile

Henriette: Where?

Shark: Just somewhere, and you don't have to worry. Because the captain and Emily will keep an eye on you while I'm gone

Henriette: But I would like to come with you

Shark: Look Henriette, it best if you don't come. This is something I want to go on my own. Now please stop asking

She pouts, really wanting to go. Even if she doesn't know where he going. It might be good time to get to know Shark bit more. The next day early in the morning, Shark gotten a small ship ready for his trip. He start to set sail, away from the bay. As he was getting steering, he start to hear a yawn. But he knew it wasn't from him since he only was the one on board. Then the top of the barrel pop off, and Henriette rose up as she stretched.

Henriette: Hmm. That was good nap….Oh….Morning Shark

Shark: You….have to be joking….me…..In what bloody hell are you doing here?!

Henriette: I...I just wanted to come that all

Shark: I told you…...Ahh...forget it, nothing can through your thick skull

Henriette: That was mean of you to say

Shark: Wait, does the S and Emily know you're here with me?

Henriette: I left them a note before I came on board

Back with S and Emily, they found the note, Henriette left for them. But they couldn't read a single thing on it, since it was written in Japanese.

Emily: What in the world does this say?

Captain S: It looks more like chicken scratches to me

Emily: Wait do you think the lass went with Shark?

Captain S: Seem to be the only assumption

Emily: Well more alone time for us

Captain S: I think I will be going back to bed

Emily: Me too? It so early


	13. Quick visit

Chapter 13: Quick visit

Still thinking if his trust was misplaced, Shark steers his small ship. He was mumbling to himself, thinking if S planned this or Henriette was more stubborn than she look. But sadly it was too late to turn back now, since his trip with take him couple of days to go and back. And he can't waste precious time arguing with Henriette.

Henriette, on the other hand, did wanted to go where ever Shark was heading. Since she feel more safe with him and she feels as if this has something to do with his past. Why else would he go somewhere on his days off. Henriette just stood there, on the small deck, looking at the water.

The two's eyes both shifted at one another and quickly look away with their cheeks red. It was normal thing for Henriette, she been blushing so much around Shark, that she gotten use to it. For Shark, he couldn't understand what was wrong with him. It been so long since he blush and could feel something in his chest. Which he couldn't understand why, maybe it was small cold or little headache. Whatever it was, he never felt like this for a long time.

Shark: That's it!

He stomp his foot on the ground, getting Henriette's attention. He let go of the steers wheel, making the ship stop.

Shark: Henriette take over, while I take a nap

Henriette: Over what?

Shark: The ship. Just keep steering to the north west. We should be heading to a small island in the next couple of days

Henriette: Oh, alright then

She walks over to the steering wheel, as Shark heads down to the small sleeping quarters. As he does, the ship to start to roughly swung side to side. He looks up, seeing Henriette having trouble controlling the ship. He groans as he walks back up to her.

Shark: Don't you know how to steer a ship?

Henriette: No, this actually my first time. Don't worry, I'll get the hang of it….in a second

Shark rolls his eyes, having to teach her. He put his hands on top of Henriette's. Showing her how to steer the ship. He sigh, knowing this will be a very long trip. After couples of days later, traveling by sea, they made it to the destination Shark was pursuing. And lucky too, since they ran out of food just a few days ago. Shark only pack enough for himself and didn't expected that he would have a stowaway on board.

Shark: Aah….We made it

Henriette: Finally….

They were both hungry from being in this long. They try to save every bit of food they had. Even try to catch some fish, but no luck. Henriette look at the small island like town, it so peaceful. Shark steer the ship into the docks with all his strength too. Then collapse from hunger. Henriette got off the ship and start to tie down the ship for Shark.

Henriette: Hmm there, that should do it for now

She look at Shark, who was still pass out. Looking at the street of the small town, with so many vendors. Given her an idea, to walk into the market place, to grab as much food she could get. Her hands were full with breads and apples. She felt so proud of herself, that she wasn't looking where she was going and bump into someone. She and the strange drop their things on the ground.

Henriette: Eek, I'm am so sorry

She rub her forehead as she got up and helps the poor squirrel girl wearing a white dress, with her brown hair up in a bun and with a cross on her neck, she dump into.

Squirrel girl: It quite alright

Henriette: But it was really my fault. I want looking where I was going….Oh no, the apples.

She then pick up the apples she drop, looking each one of them. Hopping she didn't bruise any of them, lucky none of them were. She sigh in relief.

Henriette: That was close one...I bet Shark would have be nagging at-

The Squirrel Girl: Shark? Wait, do you mean as in Eben?

Henriette: Huh?

She noded,Henriette took her back to Shark. Without even asking her who she was,Henriette then gives Shark the food she brought him, with the money she browo Shark was chowing down like there was no tomorrow. He almost cried in sweet relief.

The Squirrel Girl: My, you look as if you didn't ate in days

Shark: Well in matter fact I have, thanks to a stowaway

Henriette: All I just wanted to know where you were going. So I decided to wait for your answer on the ship….over night….and ended up sleeping in the barrel...

Shark: Stowaway, you were stowawaying

Henriette: No I wasn't

Shark: Yes, you were

The Squirrel Girl: I didn't know you had a sister, Shark

Shark: Sister? No, I don't. This is just a friend of mine. This Henriette, and she just a little trouble marker

Henriette: Hey

The Squirrel Girl: Oh that so. You two seem to get along really well

Shark and Henriette: Me and-

They both stop just as they shout, seeing that the both seem in sync with one another. Which made them pout and look away from one another. Shark continues eating and then hands Henriette an apple, well like toss it to her.

Shark: Hurry and eat. We don't have any time to waste. Did you bring an extra pair clothes?

Henriette: Yes, I have. The ones madma Emily led me

Shark: Good, I be changing now

He gets up and walks up down to the sleeping quarters to was about to get up but she didn't want to Leave their guest on deck, by herself. And she didn't even know her name but strangely she knows Shark.

Henriette: Oh, I'm very sorry. I didn't even ask for your name

The Squirrel Girl: It quite fine, I thought Shark would introduce me to you or the other way around. I'm Maron

Henriette: Henriette, it very nice to meet you. How do you and Shark know each other?

Maron: You don't know?

Henriette: Um…

Maron: Well the again, Shark doesn't like talking about his past much. Did you know he use to be part of the royal navy?

Henriette: I do…..And that he lost a girl named Laura

Maron: Oh, then you really don't know why he here?

Henriette: No, does it have something to do with her?

Maron: Mainly yes….

Later after leaving the ship, Henriette quickly dress before leaving. She had on Emily's clothes on, but it seem much nicer looking than the others ones she has. Wearing a lovely light lavender dress, Henriette also had her eye patch on. She was so surprised to see Shark dress up in his old uniform. He took off everything that he was wearing before. She didn't ask him why, just kept on walking the same way he and Maron were. They finally it to a old church outside of the town, on a hill.

Henriette: What is this building?

Shark: It's a church. You never been to one?

Henriette: Not exactly. What is of for?

Shark: It a place to worship god

Henriette: Hm, like a shrine?

Shark: Umm...Not sure what that is, but you wait inside with Maron

He walk towards the back of the church, with few flowers in his hands. Henriette and Maron walks inside the church. Inside there was a stain glassed windows and light was reflecting from the light.

Maron: Something wrong?

Henriette: No, it just I never seen anything like this or anything from the western country

Maron: So your form the east?

Henriette: I am….Did Laura….ran away here?

Maron: Um, not that I remembered. All I know is that she came into this island on a navy ship. Then the priest took her in, before I became into service here

She sat down on steps near the podium, as did Henriette. Wanting to know, letting Maron go on.

Maron: She and I did have something things in common. But she never talked about her past, all I know is that she was being driven away by someone. Then….I was surprise that she was baring a child, she didn't say who the father was. Sadly in enough, it was Shark. The day he came, I was scared of him

Henriette: Why would be scared of him? He harmless….Most of the time

Maron: I wasn't scared of him hurting anyone, mostly I was scared that he would hurt himself. After we buried Laura, Shark was so devastated. I never seen that happen to man before. He walked away from the church, looking all sad and cold. I feared that he would never come back, but I was wrong. He did, with an old sea dog, if I remembered correctly

Henriette: S...Captain S was here

Maron: Oh yes, that was he called him. But it was only once he came, because Shark started to come visit more. Ah, he so….amazing

Henriette: W-What?

Maron sigh as if she love struck. She put her hands on her cheeks. Henriette could guess why, but didn't say anything, fearing what Maron might be feeling.

Maron: Henriette, what do you think of him?

Henriette: Him, who?

Maron: You know, Shark. Don't tell you don't think he's charming

Henriette: Charming….Not sure if that is-

Maron: You must be fooling, how can you not? Shark is the most loyal fellow ever. Not to mention brave and handsome

She sigh again. Henriette look away, thinking the same things, Maron was. For while she has, but she didn't want to confess it. Beside Shark treats as if she was a child, which is getting on her nerve.

Outside Shark was gently placing the flowers, he brought, down on Laura's grave. He sat down on the ground, looking at the clear sky and back her grave.

Shark: Hello again, dear. I hope things are well here for you, because things have been a little strange for me. I mean, I end up saving a girl's life and now I have to take care of her until the crew and I bring her home. Meaning it will take some time for me to come back….But you know good old me, I always keep my word…..and I hope I don't fail this like I did….with you….I promise will….even if it death due do us part, my dear

He lay down, covering his eyes. A drop of tear came running down his cheek. Shark got up back to his feet, walks back inside the church. He rubs his eyes, so no one would see him cried. When he walk back inside, seeing Henriette and Maron talking.

Shark: Let's go

Henriette: Say what? We're leaving now?

Shark: We don't have much time. We have to get back to others now

Henriette: But at...least let me see Laura

Shark: Why? You don't even know her

Henriette: Doesn't mean I can't honor the dead

Maron: She right

Shark: Fine

Henriette: Good. Now Maron do you have a bucket and a rug, I can use?

Maron nods yes. She gives Henriette what she ask for, Henriette fills the bucket with water and walks outside with it. She approach Laura's grave, she place the bucket down gentlely. Shark and Maron both watch her kneel down to Laura's and start dipping the rug into the bucket.

Maron: What is she doing?

Shark: I have no idea

Henriette was too focus to notice them watching her. Once she had the rug was damp enough, she starts cleaning the tombstone. Rubbing off all the dust and dirt on it. As for Maron was not sure what she was doing, since it not part of their culture. Shark, he was surprised that Henriette was cleaning Laura's tombstone. He walks up to Henriette and took out his green bandana, begins to help her clean. Henriette smile and continue cleaning.


	14. The calling for a Cooper

Chapter 14: The calling for a Cooper

After the whole visit with Maron and Laura's tombstone, they didn't have much time, well that was mostly Shark thought. Henriette couldn't help around the church as Shark still continue his grieving. He couldn't understand why Henriette does what she does. Like clean Laura's tombstone, leave slash of apples by her grave, and lighting candles. He guess it was part of her culture. They were walking around the small town at night, where the most leave the lanterns. There were some people walking and as where inns and other shops open at night. The two raccoon were really quite to one another, hoping one would speak. They both cough, and try to say something, but stop right as one try to speak.

Henriette: Umm…

Shark: Um….you first?

Henriette: No, you. Beside I was only going to ask if we were still set on leaving in at dawn.

Shark: We are. Why?

Henriette: Just making sure. Shark….was Laura, you're escape from your father?

He sigh.

Shark: She was. To be honest, she change my whole world. Like I was meant for something. Before then I was listening and following every word that old men of mine said. Never care, what happen, until I met her.

Henriette: Sometime in wish I can understand you.

Shark: What do you mean?

Henriette: You seem so sad and alone, and here I am. Trying to make you feel of somewhat of joy or little hope. Yet, you describe Laura, as if she was only your hope.

Shark: Hmm….Henriette, have you ever known the feeling of love before?

She immediately blush after shock spoke those words, she wasn't sure, what he meant what kind of love, but she kind of knew what he was talking about.

Henriette: Well…..I mean, how could I? Since my father and mother were so protective of me. Especially my father, he always drove off any boys near me.

Shark: Heh, I say he sounds like a good father.

Henriette: Oh please….Beside I -

Then out of nowhere a a man was thrown right across them, Shark pull Henriette down, just in case if something else was going to thrown at them.

Henriette: W-What….just happen?

Shark: Don't know, but I say there seem to something happening in that pub.

He pointed at the pub, fill with noises and music. As they got closer, they could see inside there was some kind party going on. The guest inside were pirates, Henriette look all around inside from the window. She gasp when she saw the two men sitting in the main table. It was those two brothers, Roy and Edward.

Henriette: It's them.

Shark: By god, what in the world are they doing in a place like this?

Henriette: Hopefully it's isn't something bad

In the inside of the pub, the two brothers and they crew were enjoying themselves, all but Roy. He just sat there quietly and drinking his wine. As for Edward, he was just enjoying himself, along with his crew.

Edward: Alright, we finally found it! The map to the Cooper vault!

He cheered and as did the rest of the crew. They chugged down their drinks and then ask for more. Roy just there sulking by himself, not wanting to be part of the festivities. Just as Edward said the Cooper vault. Henriette felt some kind of a shock, as if she heard this thing before. It had her family's name. She close her eyes and remember back when she was as a newborn, seeing strange writing on cave walls. Her mother was there, telling her someday she was be part of this.

Henriette: We need that map

Shark: Whatever for?

Henriette: It's part of my family's name. We need to take it back

Shark: Alright….Wait, did he say a vault? As in a vault, fill with gold and treasure?

Henriette: Yes, why?

Shark: Umm….No reason...Just maybe, we can take some of the-

Henriette: NO! You are not taking any of my family's treasures

Shark: Fine, fine, but how are we going to get it?

Henriette: I think I have a plan

She whispers her plan in Shark's ear, he nodded to her plan. SHe slowly and swiftly walk inside, without being notice. Then Edward's drinking was really getting Roy's nerves. He got up and walking upstairs to the bedrooms. Then the pub owners, stop him.

The Owner: Oh, sir would you like me to bring you something up to eat or drink?

Roy: Hmm…I suppose so. Bring me, a bottle of your best wine….and please have a lass bring it to me

The Owner: Of course, sir. Hmm...You there

Henriette: Hmm? Me?

She stop to look around if the man was pointing at someone else, just as she entered.

The Ower: Yes, you! Now take this to the man upstairs and be very lady like to him

He hands her a tray with the bottle of wine and a glass. At first Henriette was confused and thought maybe he confuse her, as his serving girl. He pushes her upstairs quickly.

The Owner: Hurry, we can't him witting

Henriette: I...I…

He went back downstairs to entertain Edward and the his crew. Henriette sigh and and walk into the room.

Henriette: Umm..Hello?

Roy was sitting on the bed, waiting for his drink. He look seeing Henriette walking in, but he didn't know it was her. Strangely, he didn't recognize her, since her hair was much shorter. Henriette was shocked to see it was Roy. She was so nervous and she quickly put the tray on the small table and try to make her escape.

Roy: What are earth, do you think you're doing?

Henriette: I...I was about to go back down stair to see if the other men wanted something to drink

Roy: Do not worry of my brother and his crew. They'll be fine. Now please, sever me a glass

Henriette: Umm, alright

She didn't want to alert him, she nodded and sever him a glass wine, japanese style. Henriette try to be patient, all she could think about was the map. Thinking about Edward having the map in his possession. Roy was just enjoying the peace and quiet, not to mention, the lass severing him, was so perfect. Just like the lady, back home.

Roy: Ah, I never feel so much peace for so long. My dear, what is your name?

Henriette: M-My name?

Roy: Come now, tell me. After all, I never met a woman who knows how to sever a drink to man

Henriette: This that so?

She pouted from his comment. Then she notice a scroll, hanging out from his kimono. It look like a map, she couldn't help but try to reach for it. Roy stop her, by grabbing her hand.

Roy: What are you doing?

Henriette: Umm, I though you look very uncomfortable

Roy: Hmm? I suppose I am. After all, controlling my idiotic brother around

He slid out his shirt off, and took out the map from his shirt. He chuckled as he hold the map.

Roy: I still can't believe, it took us many years to find it. Now it's in my hands

Henriette: What is?

Roy: Well...There is no harm in telling you. You see this map, said to belong to the Cooper family. They master theft, for out each generation, they visit this vault that was made century ago. Putting each of their treasures inside and adding onto the others. I will be the first to find it out of my family

Henriette quietly gasp, couldn't believe that Roy was planning to steal her family's treasures. She had to get her hand on that map, before it was too late.

Roy: Ha, I wish I could see Tsubaki's face

Henriette: T-Tsubaki?

Roy: Oh that's right, you never heard a eastern name like this one before, haven't you?

Henriette: Oh! Of course I haven't

She thought she almost blow her cover for a moment, but she could of swear that Roy was talking about a person with the same name as her mother.

Roy: There was a women who work for my family, long ago. She later betrayed us and went off to marry the enemy. She could have been the greatest assassin, but she ended up getting soft and losing her skills. I heard she ended up having a child and killing it. For so long she still has craves for blood.

Henriette: She killed her child?

Roy: That is something I heard a month ago. Thinking of her now, just gives me a sense that she was a fool to turn me down. It happen long ago, when my brother and I were just young lads.

~Flash back~

Back that the mountain temple, it still looks as if it was falling part. There was Tsubaki, in what seem still in her prime. She was gently rubbing her stomach, as looked at the temple. Thinking back it wasn't so long ago, since she met Rioichi. She then turn around, by the sound of foot steps. There two young boys wearing the same clothing and looked alike. It was the two brothers, Edward and Roy.

Tsubaki: Hello, are you two boys lost?

Roy: No, we're here to speak with you

Tsubaki: With me? For whatever for? If I didn't know any better, you two must part of the Le Paradox family, are you not?

Roy: We are. My name is Roy and this is my brother Edward, we are both son to Kenta Le Paradox. We seek to be train by the likes of you, madame Tsubaki

Tsubaki: Kenta had twins? DIdn't think he would settle so quickly. You two wish to be train by me? Did your father sent you?

Roy: No he didn't. We came at our free will

Edward: One of us did

Roy: Shut your mouth, Edward. Do you not want to be stronger?

Edward: I do, it's...It's she seem very bit horrifically. Remember what father said, she took down an army and countless villages. She even try to cut his head off once

Roy: Ugh, you're just weak. Please madame Tsubaki. Train me in the art of assassination, show how to be fearless and emotionless like you

Tsubaki couldn't help, but laugh at young Roy's request. Roy felt as if he was being put to shame. Edward was confuse that the women, his father feared, could laugh like a normal being. Also if she said yes or no to his brother. Tsubaki stop laughing, so she could give Roy an answer

Tsubaki: Alright, you want me to train in the art of assassination? Oh my dear child, that will take up to years, especially if you was because a master

Roy: Ah, is that a no then?

Tsubaki: Yes, you see I do not kill no more. I learned that killing wasn't much of answer in life. There much more that just ending your enemies

Roy: You must be joking, back when you my age. You shown no mercy to no one

Tsubaki; Aye, I did. Sadly for you, I went through so much pain and misery, to fuel my skills. That will you never understand. Also do you think you can live your life without feeling anything at all?

With lightning like speed, she took out a weapon from her sleeves and ran up to Roy, except he trip on his feet and lost his balance chasing him to fall. Edward quickly reacted and ran up, and shielded Roy from Tsubaki. Tsubaki stop as she pointed the top part of her fan against Edward's nose. She wasn't planning to harm the boys, just proving a point. She was really surprised that Edward shield his brother, like that. Edward had his eyes closed.

Edward: Don't hurt my brother!

Tsubaki smile and put her fan away. She lightly rubs the top of Edward's head. He open his eyes, as she rubs his head for his bravery.

Tsubaki: You are one brave soul, I can see it will take you far. Now I must be on my way. Oh, and here. You boys must be hungry from walking all the way up here

She hands Edward two oranges, and starts to walk down the stairs. She looks back at them.

Tsubaki: Oh and Roy, just know that whatever you try to become an emotionless assassin. It will never happen, after all in order to become one, you must get your hands dirty from all the work. Like your father, he would just manipulate people. Unlike your brother, you seem to be one, who would. Now go home and never come near me. Or I will make sure you won't go any farther then your doom

She turns back around and continuing walking down the stairs. Roy got back up his feet, he never felt so humiliated, in his life.

Roy: Come back here, wech! And train me!

He called out to her, but she didn't look back. Roy clench his fist together and he loom at Edward, who was also part to blame, well to him, he was. Edward looked at the oranges, Tsubaki gave him. He was so happy, to getting to eat something. He look up, seeing his brother looking at him. He thought maybe he was wanted one too, so he handed him one. Sadly Roy was too angry to eat one, so he smack it of out Edward's hand.

Roy: I don't want that rubbish

Edward: Ow, that was such a waste, Roy

Roy: Shut your mouth, it's all your fault!

Edward: My fault!? How is its my fault?

Roy: If you didn't get in the way, she would have consider, you weakling

Edward: I feel very indifferent to that theory of yours. Beside she looks as if busy with-

Roy: No matter, I'll just train myself then! I will be best assassin and surpass her. Bring her to her own doom!

~End of flashback~

Roy chug down another cup, as he told Henriette, his encounters with Tsubaki. He was getting drunk in the process.

Roy: I wish I could see her face now…Hmm? What are you doing?

She grab the bottle and was standing right in front of him, getting ready to hit him. Outside, Shark was waiting for

Henriette, to come out. He was so sure that she could do it on her own, but she was taking so long. Fearing something has happened to her. He took off his old Navy jacket and pull his scarf and wrap it around his head. Then walks inside, where everyone was still enjoy themselve. Shark looks around for

Henriette, but she was nowhere to be seen.

Shark: Where did that girl go?

He kept looking, then he bump into someone, none other than Edward. Who was drunk out of his mind. Shark try to keep a calm composure, he wasn't sure if Edward recognized him.

Edward: Ha! Here lad, it is a time for celebration!

Shark: Umm….Of course

Then Henriette came running from upstairs with the map and she saw Shark. Quickly grab his hand and ran out of the pub.

Henriette: I got it! Let's go!

They ran so quickly, leaving Edward confuse.

Edward: That was-

Roy: Stop them!

Edward then saw his brother came running from upstairs. With a huge bump on his head.

Edward: What in the world happen to you?

Roy: That wech took the map! Get her!

Edward: What!?

Henriette and Shark quickly try to find a hissing place, as the brother's crew was almost gaining on them. Lucky for them they made up a rooftop, somehow. Looking down from where they are, they could see the crew members looking for them. And the two brother together.

Edward: Haha! I can't not believe you gotten fool by a lass

Roy: Shut your mouth! Just find them!

Shark was sighing think of the mess they gotten themselves in again. Henriette was about to unroll the map, but she realized her temptation was getting to the better of her. It was also not a perfect moment too.

Henriette: What are we going to do?

Shark: I'm not sure...But we can't just go back to the church. Or they might hurt Maron and Lauar's our best chance is to get back to our ship and sail out of here.

Henriette: And how are going to do that? The streets are full of them. It would be impossible, to get there without being spotted

Shark: How else are we going to get out of here?

Henriette: There has to be another way….

She look around and saw the lanterns hanging from the rooftop. She remembered seeing the same thing back home, when her father and her were training. She remembered that he use narrow ledges to get a across, he call this the Ninja Spire Jump. The one more she couldn't master, when she left home. Seeing the lanterns line up like a path way. She knew it was time.

Henriette: I know how we can make it back to the ship, without being seen

Shark: How?

She took of the Thievius Raccoonus out and Shark gasp that she was holding that book this whole time. Henriette quickly look through it, to make sure that she remembered how to do. She then toss the book to Shark.

Henriette: Alright, all we have to do is get across by using this lanterns as a path

Shark: Wait, how are we going to do that?

Henriette: Like this

She ran straight to the lanterns and jump up high. She close her eyes, hoping she does it right for once. Then she open her eyes, to see that she finally done it. She did the Ninja Spire Jump, and she leap again on another lanterns and then again, so perfectly. Then she made a across, to the other rooftop, she wave to Shark.

Henriette: Shark, come now. Hurry

Shark: I don't even know how to do that

Henriette: It's easy. Just read the passage about the Ninja Spire Jump and you can do it

Shark: The what Spire Jump?

He looks through the book finding the passage, Henriette call out about. He quickly look at the passage on the Spire Jump. He close the book and took a deep breath. He then ran up to the ledge and jump. He was bit scared for making such a jump, strangely he made it. He gasp, can't believe Henriette could do without any sense fear.

Henriette: Let's go

They made it to the ship, in no time. It was so close to dawn. Shark was taking deep breath, for making all those strategic jumps.

Shark: Finally we…

Then a sound of gun being fire was let out. They turn around seeing Roy and Edward. Edward pointed his gun at Shark.

Edward: End of the line. Now hand over the map!

Shark: Great…

He try to reach for his, but he remembered that he left his gun in his navy coat, which was at the pub. Leaving him defenseless, Roy was getting real impatient. He took out his sword.

Roy: I had enough if waitting, hand it over!

He swing his sword and was about cut Shark into two. Henriette gasp at the moment and reacted, as she picks up a wooden plank and use it as sword. She run in front of Shark and block Roy's sword. She was push his sword back. Then the sun was rising and Roy saw that it was Henriette by the eye patch.

Roy: It's you again!

Henriette: Ha, you remember! Now don't ever get near him!

Roy felt some kind of nerve, as if he heard those words before. Making him remembered back, when he encounter Tsubaki again.

~Flash back~

Roy fell to the ground by Tsubaki, for the past few days, he was stalking her. Trying to get her to reconsider. Tsubaki sigh on how much she had to deal with him. Countless times of saying no to him.

Tsubaki: For the last time, I said no

Roy: You must! I want to be train by you

Tsubaki: For the last time. No. And don't ever get near me!

~End of flashback~

Henriette gave him a angry looking scowl. That made him feel sick, like the time Tsubaki kept beating him. Then it hit him and the shock almost made him lost his balance.

Roy: You can't….Be her…

Edward: Her?

Henriette: So you finally notice….I am Henriette Cooper. Daughter of Rioichi and Tsubaki Cooper!

Roy: T-Tsubaki…

Edward: She's, Tsubaki's child!?

Henriette smack Roy's sword out of his hand, with the plank. Shark grab it and use it to cut the rope, connecting to anchor.

Shark: Henriette!

Henriette: Right!

She kick Roy in the chest, that made him fly off the ship. The ship was starting to drift away from the pier. Edward was still shock that he met Tsubaki's child.

Roy: What are you doing!? Shoot them!

Edward: Ah, right!

He was about too, but then a rock was thrown at him, making him drop his gun. The rock was thrown by the town people. Henriette and Shark saw Maron in the crowd of people blocking Roy and Edward. She wave them goodbye and as they did. Soon they made far out, so far that they couldn't see the town anymore. Shark lower the sales as the wind was being pick up. He sat down next Henriette, who was sleeping from a long night. She had the book and map in her hands. Shark couldn't help but looks at her, as if he was stunned.

Shark: Why is it….

He questioned himself on how he had some strange feeling, as he look at Henriette. He slowly lean in, closer to her lips. He gulp on what he was about to do.

Shark: Thank you, Henriette

He gentle kiss her, on her lips. She was still sleeping, Shark pull quickly so he wouldn't wake her. And back to the steering the ship, with his cheeks bright red. Henriette slowly open her eyes and then yawns. She then touch her lips, she could of swear that something touch them. But she couldn't place her finger on it.


	15. Out to sea once more

Chapter 15: Out to sea once more

After getting the map and escaped from Roy and Edward, in one piece. Henriette finally gotten a good look at the map, as they sail back to Blood Bath Bay. The map had a red X mark on some island, then she had a flashback again, with a huge vault like door and her father, Rioichi opening it with his cane. Then it stop, making her rub her forehead, feeling some kind of headache. Shark notice as he pulls the sails.

Shark: You alright? You seem to be in pain

Henriette: No...It's just I keep seeing these vision of…a huge door and then my father opening it….I need to go to the vault, Shark

Shark: Sadly we can't. We have to go back to the others and get you home

Henriette: I need to see it...I can't wait any longer

He sighs, and walks up to the steering wheel. Thinking what S would do and say. After all their first priority, was taking Henriette home. Now she wants to go to her family's vault, what a man to do. Shark couldn't help but say maybe, instead of no.

Shark: We'll have to ask S and see what he thinks

Henriette: Thank you

She smile, and as she smile, Shark's face turned all red and looks away and sets sailing again. It took while but they finally made it, back to Blood Bath Bay. They came back to the inn, where T-bone, S, and Emily were having a grand time. As they came in, Emily walk up to Henriette and hugs her.

Emily: Oh, so glad that you did went with Shark. Well Sheldon did

Captain S: Your letter looks as if a chicken wrote it

Henriette: Oh am so sorry, sir. That's the only kind of writing I can do. Also I need to speak with you about something.

Captain S: What is it, child?

She hands him the map, they stole from the brothers. S looks at it, and back at Henriette, wasn't sure what she was planning. The map had an X on it, but he felt in his gut it was a treasure map.

Henriette: I know you promise me to take me home, but can we take a bit of detour?

Captain S: Where did you gets?

Henriette: We-

Shark: We took it from those skunks brother, from before. They claim it's from Henriette's family

Henriette: That's why I need to go to here, first

She point it at the big red X on the map. S was still looking at the map again, seeing some kind of writing on it, but can't even read a single word of it.

Captain S: Hmm...Are you sure it's your family's. The text here seem very difficult to read

Shark: Guessing that's a no then?

Captain S: Wait, I never said no. I just said to be sure, but is this really where you want to go, Henriette?

Henriette: I do, I need to go there and see my family's legacy. I feel this a perfect timing before heading home. Or my parents will never let me leave with just one eye. Please, captain. I beg you, I promise to make it up to you and the rest of the crew

S was at a hard stand. Emily place her hand on his shoulder, and nods. He look at her and Henriette, then the map, stay quiet for a brief moment.

T-bone: Captain?

Captain S: I guess why not since this looks like the sea won't be rash for us. T-bone, Shark. Go find the others and tell them, we will setting sails at high noon

T-bone and Shark: Yes sir

Henriette gasp with joy and hug S. So happy, that he is doing her request. S roll his eyes, but not in a cruel way, but a caring way and mainly he was surprised that he was receiving a hug from the lass.

T-bone: I know where the lads are, I be done in a real a moment

Henriette: Wait, is there a blacksmith here? Or a some shop that makes weapons?

Shark: For whatever for?

Henriette: I need a weapon

Shark: But we have enough weapons on the ship

Henriette: I need my own, for the vault

Emily: There is a blacksmith, dear. He just close to the docks. Oh and here

She takes out a small pouch and hands it to Henriette. At first it, felt heavy and she could smell some kind of aroma, coming from it. She open the pouch, surprise to see so many golden blooms.

Henriette: Why are you giving this to me?

Emily: It was from that giant gem, you gotten. I thought it was best to sell that huge thing and I felt it was best to give half of the payment. Now go get that weapon you need

Henriette: T-Thank you

Shark: Well, let's get going

As everyone was getting ready, even Henriette. She was getting a custom sword from the blacksmith, she returns back with a new sword, but with a cane like handle, look more like a C. When she did, everyone was confused, why her sword had such a handle like that, even Shark.

Shark: What in the world? What did you ask the blacksmith to make?

Henriette: Well my sword, of course. Beside, we're going to need it

Shark shug in a agreement, sort of. The Blood Skull ship set sail, with Emily, waving them goodbye on the docks. It's felt like a weeks as they follow the map, which lead them to dangerous waters and changed climate. As each day past, Henriette felt like losing hope to this vault. Then one day, looking toward a scope, S sigh. Seeing nothing so far on their new adventure. He took another look at Henriette, who was still looking at the map, with a upset look on her face.

Captain S: Do not fear, we will find it….Eventually

She nodded, with a smile on her face . Then looks back at map, now hoping to see some kind of sign, for the island there looking for. Meanwhile, Shark was up on the mast looking straight ahead. He couldn't help but look down where Henriette was, with a smile on her face. He was so draw onto her that, he almost lost his balance on the mast.

Shark: Whoa….almost slip there for….

He paused as he saw some kinda island with a huge mountain like cavern. He then came climbing down to report to S.

Shark: Captain, I saw some land that looks just like the map

Captain S: Is that so?

He took look and did were almost to the island, Shark decided about. Henriette look at the map and he was right, it did.

Henriette: This is it

Captain S: Alright, men. Set thee anchor down, this is the place

The crew members quickly put the sails down and the anchor. Prepared the small boats to go towards the island and leave a few crew members on board the ship. From a distance, Henriette could smell gold where she was,meaning this was the place. At the same time something was off about it. They made through the tough sea current, as T-bone and Shark pull the boats up, onto land. S took a look at the map in Henriette's hands.

Captain S: Hmm...we should ahead inside the cavern first…..

T-bone: Captain, the waters near the cave seem to becoming in

Shark: And from looks of it, it's going to be high tides. When we go inside. Let's hope the lass can swim

Henriette: Hush, I can so...A bit…

Captain S: Just swell, I guess we have try some other way to this...What was it again, Henriette?

Henriette: Vault, captain. There should be a huge vault like door to look for…..but….

Shark: But what?

Henriette: I don't….really remembered if it was inside a cavern such as this one, I think

Shark: It wouldn't hurt to have a look around here

Captain S: I agree. T-bone and I will go to the east side of the island and you two will take the west

They all nod in agreement on their new order. T-bone and S took the east and Shark and Henriette took the west. The island seem to be cover, in a thick trees. They had to cut their way through. Then Henriette stop as she caught a hint of smell of gold.

Henriette: Shark, this way

Shark: Alright

They went in the direction, Henriette pointed. Then they narrow cave opening. Henriette walk up to the narrow opening, and could smell the scent of gold, even stronger.

Henriette: This way

Shark: W-What...Do we have to go in...There?

Henriette: Yes? Why, are you scared?

Shark: Well….No, but I don't have a liking going into dark tunnels….like our last adventure

Henriette: Oh come now. It's not like something bad will happen to us, this time

Shark pouted, felt unsure on Henriette's logic, but he proceeded anyways. First, Henriette slip in, so easily, as for Shark, he had bit of trouble, since he was bit bigger than Henriette. As they both made it inside the cavern. The scent of gold was getting even more stronger, making her go bit further in the cave. Shark quickly lit up a lantern, as the sun light through the small opening was fainting.

Shark: Henriette...Wait for me

He notice that Henriette was going bit more further away, after he lit the lantern. Henriette couldn't help herself and go even faster, as the scent of gold was getting closer. She just started to run without any cautions. Then she fell from bumping into something or someone. Shark finally caught up and gasp as he saw, that they were not the only ones alone in the cave.

Shark: Y-You two?!

THe light of the lantern, help show who, Henriette bump into. Just like on cue, it was the two brothers again, Roy and Edward. Henriette scoot back bit, shock to see them and out of all places, here. The two brothers were also surprised to see them. Edward was about to get his sword out, but Roy stop him.

Roy: Well, well, what do we have here? Two rats

Shark: I could say the same

He grin, making his come back and helping Henriette up. Henriette notice that Roy had a Kenjutsu wrap around his waist, with a golden handle. Meaning that the scent of gold was coming it. The real question was, what were they doing here?

Henriette: How did you two find this place? We took the only map you had

Roy: Heh, you did. Let's just say….an old friend help us find this place. Maybe you remember him….A huge bird

Henriette gasp as she listen to Roy. The huge bird that attack her before pop into her mind. She also put her hand on her eye patch, filling the rage, of what it did to her.

Henriette: That monster! You know it!?

Roy: So you the Cooper, he went after….But sadly you lived. He was very surprised to hear about my brother and I discovery that the daughter of Rioichi and Tsubaki still lives. He gladly show us to this island, where the vault would been. And here we all are

Henriette: This land belongs to my family and you're trespassing on it!

Edward: Enough talk, let's just end this and find the vault door

Roy: Calm down, Edward. Remember, even if we find the door before them. It wouldn't be much help if she dies. After all, stories told that only a Cooper can open it

Edward: Fine, but what about the other raccoon with those teeths ?

Roy: He doesn't seem much use to us….So let's just kill him

Edward grin at his brother request and finally pulls out his sword. Shark hands Henriette the lantern and he pulls out his gun.

Shark: If you think you'll kill me that easily, then you're wrong. Henriette, go and get out of here

Henriette: What? I can't just leave you here and fight them on your own

Shark: We have no other choice. It's me or it's them taking yo-

Then without warning the ground started to move. Back and forward, even outside of the cave, S and T-bone felt the earth moving. Inside the cave was much dangerous, as the ceiling of the cave started coming down on them. Fortunately, Shark push Henriette out of the way, in the neck of time, as a huge stalactites would have crush her. Edward did his best to dodge the falling stalactites, but one fell on top of his leg. He try moving the huge rock off his leg, swearing he couldn't move. He look at Roy, who was still in one piece. Edward reach out for his brother's aid. Roy just stood there and ran off before getting cave in. Edward was so shock, that his own brother left him.

Edward: ROY!

He call out for his brother, but Roy didn't look back as he made out the cave. After a few seconds later, the earthquake stop. Almost the whole cave was covered in. Henriette slowly got up and cough bit, due to the dust. It was pitch black, that she trip on something. Lucky for her it was the lantern, she picks it up and relights it. And could see that the way they enter was closed off, then she realized that Shark push her out of the way.

Henriette: Shark!

Shark being on the other side of the cave in, was fine. He got up, hearing Henriette calling out for him.

Shark: Henriette! Are you alright?!

Henriette: Yes, I'm alright. Are you?

Shark: I am as well. Do you see any way out on your side?

Henriette looks around for another opening out, but it look like she was stuck. She sighs for the huge predicament she was in.

Henriette: No, the other way out is block off

Shark smack his forehead from hearing that. He turns arounds, hoping that the way they came from wasn't block off as well and finding the captain and T-bone.

Shark: Alright, listen to me. Just stay where you are, I'm going to get help

Henriette: Alright, I'll wait for you

Shark: Good

He starts making his way back where they came from. As for Henriette, she sat down with lantern next to her. She hugs her legs together and wish she never follow that scent of gold, leading them to this huge mess. Then she heard a coughing sound, fearing it was the brothers again. She got up and pull out her sword. And follow the sound of coughing, she was about to strike when she got close enough. She was supire it was Edward and not only that he was stuck, with half of his body under the debris. Edward look up seeing a light, at first he thought he was dead since the light was so bright. And as did Henriette, since he didn't look like moving an inch.

Henriette: Are you dead?

She gently tap his face with her boot. Edward blinks a few times, seeing bit better and once he regain his vision. He didn't had a help look on his face, when he saw Henriette.

Edward: Does it look like I am, you fool

Henriette: Sadly no

Edward couldn't help, but wanting to strangle her. He couldn't even move as quick, he can barely stood up. Then he notice that a huge boulder was on top of his leg, as did Henriette.

Henriette: Oh no….Is it broken?

Edward: Oh, of course it, you stupid girl!

Henriette: I'm sorry, I was only asking. Beside I bet you and your brother would have some trouble helping yourselves out of this place…..Wait where is he?

Edward: The coward….Left

Henriette: Hm...He left you?

Edward: He just left me here….to die

Henriette: I can't believe he would do that

Edward: I can...almost. He always finds ways to get himself out of mess. And always leave me to deal with them….Just like our father. Noone in our family ever plays fair...or even have some kind of code

Henriette actually felt sorry for the skunk, to go through everything like this. She always he would be the same like his brother, but he wasn't. Never thought of having sibling that would be this sad and tragic, then again she would never know, being only child. But she couldn't stand seeing someone suffer like this. She puts the lantern down and tires pushing the boulder off of him. Edward just stood there, seeing Henriette trying to help him. He sigh, thinking the girl was just foolish, helping her enemy like this. He could help but doze off bit. Remember the kindness of someone, he use to fear.

Back again, in his much younger days. He and his brother were train the a plain outskirts. They brushing off their sword finding skills. Their sword clash together, but Edward was bit stronger than his brother, causing Roy to be pushed down to the ground. At that moment, Edward felt some new pride. Roy was so fill with rage, he pull his brother down as well. By kicking Edward's legs with his owns, making Edward fell as well. But as he try to get back up, tip of a sword was being pointed at him. Roy pull his sword, declaring himself the winner. Which Edward feels different.

Edward: That was not fair. I won first

Roy: Oh hush now. Remember what father said, survival to the fittest

Edward: But still-

Roy: Stop being a child, Edward. You just have to learn not to leave yourself open like that again. Speaking of which, you go get the water

Edward: What? But I did that last time

Roy: Well this time you lost, now go

He tosses the bucket toward Edward's feet. Edward pouts and does what he was told. He walks towards the nearest river, to fetch some water. He couldn't help but stare at the water for bit, but then he felt the presence of someone approaching him. He pull out his ninja stars and swipe threw them at the person. He was surprised it was Tsubaki and she had a stick with his ninja stars on them.

Tsubaki: Honestly, thought you had more manners

Edward: T-Tsubaki-san. Please forgive me, I didn't know

Tsubaki: It's fine

She tosses the stick to the side and sat down beside him. Edward couldn't help but notice there was something different about her this time, it was a couple of months, since he last saw her. Her stomach seem to be bit bigger. She was rubbing it with such care.

Tsubaki: I saw yoo and your brother easilier. I must say, you're the first Le Paradox family, who wants to fight fair

Edward: Didn't my father always lose to you

Tsubaki: Did he, that was because he was a weak worm. But I can see some kind of fire in you, Edward. It's much stronger than your father and your brother

Edward: It is?

Tsubaki: Yes. You know your brother was half right about what he said

Edward: More like father said. He always enjoys seeing us fight, until one is left standing. He always favour Roy more, since he has the brains and skill of true Le Paradox. I don't really understand what that means

Tsubaki: It means your father is as stupid as he is. Thinking of putting his sons in a competitions, that not how a true father would act….But then again, I didn't even know or remember my father anymore. But just know, you have something much more than he does

Edward: What is it?

Tsubaki: Pride

Edward: Pride?

Tsubaki: You'll understand someday….Ooh…

Edward: Something wrong?

He notice Tsubaki was in somewhat of pain as she grips the grass.

Tsubaki: Oh, I'm fine…..Have you ever felt a young one kicks, before?

Edward: Umm...No

Tsubaki: If you like, you can

He slowly nodded and gently place his hand on top of Tsubaki's stomach. He first flinch as he felt a small kick. He was bit confuse what it was.

Edward: What is that?

Tsubaki: Hehe, it's a fighter like you

She smile at him, for innocents. Edward still didn't understand what she meant and almost forgotten that day. Then the present day Edward slowly woke up, feeling the huge rock off he him and it was, as he stood up. Henriette was still beside him, just wrapping his leg with sticks and a tied them with a cloth she rip off her sleeve. She notice Edward was awake.

Henriette: Does this feel any better?

Edward: Umm….yes...did you push that huge-

Then out of nowhere, sunlight came into the cave, from the ceiling. It was Shark and T-bone picking up rocks up the ceiling of the cave, they were both glad to see Henriette alive and as did Henriette.

Henriette: Shark, T-bone!

Shark: Henriette! Quickly grab my hand

He lean bit in and had his hand out for her. Henriette was about to but look down at Edward and grab his arm.

Henriette: Can you get up?

Edward: What?

Henriette: I said can you get up? We're getting you out of here

Then it happen again another earthquake occurred, causing more of the cave to cash on itself. Henriette tired to help Edward up, but he was still unable to get up. He knew it was hopeless too.

Edward: Just go!

Henriette: I am not leaving you!

He was surprised that she would risk herself to save him. He saw a stalactites coming down towards them, at a quick instant. He pushes Henriette out of the way and again shout at her to go, before getting crush by the boulder. Henriette could believe what just happen, but she got up and grab a whole of Shark's hand. Pull her out in time, before the cave, collapse. Once Shark pull Henriette out, he held her in his arms. Henriette also hugs Shark back, but she looks at the pile of rock, which what left of the cave.

Henriette: Shark...Edward...He saved me and he's….gone

Shark: Sometimes things happen for a reason

He got up and helps Henriette up to her feet. She still couldn't believe of the brothers would save a Cooper. Meanwhile being far from the island and sailing away. Roy looks at the island for the last time and sighs.

Roy: Oh Edward. A fool you once were and now forever

Then out of nowhere, he started to shed tears. He quickly wipes it way and questions it.

Roy: What is this? Why do I shed these tears….

Then behind him, was none other than Clockwerk. He watches the islands as well, hopping his target is dead this time.

Clockwerk: You're getting soft, Roy

Roy: Oh shut up, old bird. When hell freezes over I will

Clockwerk: You let your own brother to his death, something I never thought families would ever do

Roy: Please, Edward was a fool. He lead himself get killed

Clockwerk: Hm, about the girl?

Roy: She's probably die along with him as well. You're scared of one little girl?

Clockwerk: Just know this one thing, never underestimate your enemies. I learned long ago…..Also I don't think this is where the Cooper vault is

Roy: And you say that now, maybe someday the Cooper Clan will met their faint

After what felt like months, Tsubaki was just standing on the docks. Hoping to see some sign of Henriette. Rioichi walks up her and places his hand on her shoulder.

Rioichi: Tsubaki, please come back inside. It been months now….

Tsubaki: Don't tell me…..you're giving up

Rioichi: I'm not, but please. This is not healthy to do this every single day

Tsubaki: Just please leave me be! She is still alive! I just know it

She faces her husband with tears coming down her cheeks. He embraces her tightly. He couldn't help but feel hopeless. As they both make their way back home, they both stop as they both hear something through the fog. Then the Bloody Skull ship came out of the fog, they both could see Henriette wave at them from the ship. Tsubaki gasp and as did Rioichi. Once the ship made to the docks. Henriette jump off board the ship and run up into her parent's arm. She embraces both of them. Tsubaki place her hand on her child face and saw the eye patch. She wanted to know what happen to her but the words couldn't come. All she could do is cry and hugs her daughter.

Then after a long explaining of what happen through the sea, Rioichi and Tsubaki were just so happy to see their child return. But they were bit worry why she came back with pirates. And in return for being their child home safe, the whole crew gotten to a full course of meal, made by yours truly, Rioichi.

While the small party was going on, Shark and Henriette manage to slip away and enjoy some peace and quiet it.

Shark: You were not kidding about your father

Henriette: Oh come now, he was giving you death looks

Shark: Are you sure? Because I'm pretty sure he was

Henriette: Calm down, beside….it's not like you're going to get use to them anyways…

Shark: What do you mean?

Henriette: Well you brought me back home as promised and now you can continue on with your life

Shark: Henriette…..I….I didn't mean that…..I just thought maybe you wouldn't happen to deal with someone like me for the rest of your life

Henriette: Why wouldn't I? I would actually be over thrill to…

She stop, realizing what she was about to say. Henriette couldn't help but blush on her mistake, as did Shark. He kind of understood what she meant. The two were quiet as can be. Shark slowly scoots, closer to her. Henriette couldn't help but stay still, as Shark moves closer to her. He place his hand on her cheek, gently pull her face. Henriette was so nervous that she closed her eyes, then she felt it. Sharks's lips against hers. She felt couldn't move but at the same time she didn't want. The two were alone, for the rest of the night.

When morning broke Henriette woke up, she was laying in her bed again, just like before. Then she got up and ran up to the docks, she remember that everything she went through at sea wasn't a dream. When she made to the docks the ship was gone. Tsubaki and Rioichi caught up with Henriette.

Tsubaki: I'm so sorry, Henriette. But they had to leave this morning before the waves get rough

Henriette: I know...I was hoping that they would at least say good bye...even Shark...

Rioichi: Maybe it was a good idea

Tsubaki: Rioichi!

She pinch his cheek for his remark

Henriette: That way I need to go

Tsubaki and Rioichi: What?

Henriette: I have to go. Please let me go out to sea again

Rioichi: Henriette, we just had you return home

Henriette: I know father and please forgive me. But I have to, it's my calling as a Cooper. Please let go me

Her parents look at one another, on what they say. But couples years later. At ship of Bloody Skull crew. Shark was streeing the ship, but he was wearing captain S's coat and hat.T-bone came up to him.

T-bone: We'll be there soon, captain

Shark: Oh T-bone, you finally said it

T-bone: Ahh, don't get use to it. Beside S made his choice

Shark: Finally the old dog can rest

Then Jeremy came up to them, in a panic.

Jeremy: Gentleman, we have a ship on our tail

Shark looks behind their ship and sees the another heading their way.

Shark: Alright, men-

He stops as he saw a different color flag was pull up on the npanother ship. T-Bone saw it as well.

T-Bone: Well do we make peace with them?

Jeremy: Are they a trade ship

Shark: Possibly...But this one seem rather new. Let's stop and see what they want. But be on your toes, men

They stop their ship, wait for the another ship that was following them. Once the two ship were close enough, the other ship, set down a bored. Shark and his crew were ready for whatever was in store. They were shock to see the ship, fill with female pirates.

Shark: Good day, ladies...May we speak to your captain?

?: I'm the captain, good sir

Coming out of her crew, it was Henriette. She was lot different since the time they all saw her Her hair was all long, reaching her back. She was wearing a white shirt with a black vest and a red like skirt, hanging from the side, with black legging. Almost every crew members of Bloody Skull had their mouth wide open. Especially Shark, his was almost to the floor. Henriette walks up to him and let out her hand.

Henriette: Good seeing you good, Eben...Or should I say Shark...No Captain

Shark smiles as he takes her hand and kisses it. He couldn't believe Henriette change so much. He couldn't swear she forgetten him.

Shark: You may call me anything as you wish, captain Henriette

Henriette: No, you may call me, nothing more

Shark: Heh, as you wish

He warp his arms around her waist being her closer. Henriette grab his hat and cover themselve as they share another kiss, just like before.

THE END

* * *

Thank you, for reading my story, allway through. So sorry, it took so long to finish. I'm back and can wait to write even more

Roy and Edward belong to supertinagirl6

Tsubaki, Shark, and everyone else belongs to me

Henriette, Rioichi, Clockwerk belong to Sucker Punch Productions and Sanzaru Games


End file.
